Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf
by twilightprincess219
Summary: Alex Swan was just a girl moving to the small town of forks to live with her uncle and cousin. Unfortunately, she didnt know what she was getting herself into...OCxJacob
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok so I dont own the Twilight characters. Wish I did though. lol.

Word of Advice: Don't fall in love with a werewolf (a Jacob Black love story) Ch 1

Name: Alexandra Swan

Age: 17( its after twilight and new moon) and so that makes her a year younger than Bella

Looks: She has long brown hair down to the middle of her back and very pretty blue eyes. She's around 5'4"-5'5". (Jacob isnt going to be super tall in this. he's only like 6' in my story)

She's Bella's cousin. Their dads are brothers and she lives in Miami Florida. Or at least, she did. Until.........

Alex was staring out the window of her dads car at the rain. He looked over at her and sighed. "Alex, come on. It wont be that bad. You havent seen Bella in years. Im sure you'll have fun."

Alex turned and glared at him. Its true that she hadnt seen her cousin Bella in quite a few years. But that didnt mean she wanted to live with her in this god forsaken town. Yep. Alex was moving to Forks, Washington to live with her uncle. Meaning she had to leave the lucious weather of Florida to come to the horrible wet weather of Washington. She turned back around and looked out the window again.

"Look Al, its for your own good. Maybe now you'll be able to stay out of trouble and straighten out." There was a reason Alex's parents were sending her away. She always seemed to get into trouble. Alex didnt hang out with the best people. They were kind, but they made some really bad choices sometimes. Her parents figured that if they sent her to live with a cop then she'd get better. Like that was gonna matter. But since she left all her bad influence friends back home, Alex was going to have to start over anyway.

Her dad finally pulled into a driveway. Alex noticed there was a police cruiser and a red truck sitting there. _'Must be Bella's'_ She got out of the car and walked up to the house as her dad followed with her bags. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey Charlie." her dad greeted his brother.

"Hey Henry." Alex's uncle said letting them both in. He looked down at Alex and smiled holding his arms out for a hug. "Hey there kiddo. How's my favorite neice?"

Alex forced a smile and hugged him back. "Im fine Uncle Charlie. And I'm your only niece."

He laughed then yelled up the stairs. "Bella! Come down here please!" Alex heard footsteps on the stairs and then a girl came around the corner.

"Yeah what is it dad?" She looked over and saw Alex. A huge smile appeared on her face. "Alex!" she ran to her and hugged her.

Alex smiled and hugged her back. "Hey Bella."

"Im so glad you're here!" she smiled."Come on I'll show you your room." She picked up one of Alex's bags, Alex picked up the other, and followed her upstairs. Bella showed her to her room which was right next to hers. "This is going to be great!! I cant wait for you to meet my friends! You're going to love them! They're great!"

Alex smiled. "Yeah I cant wait!"

Her dad stayed for a little while longer then finally he stood up saying that he had to go since he had a long drive back to the airport.

"See ya around honey." he said hugging her.

"Yeah, see ya dad."

"Love you."

"I love you too." He gave her one last smile then left. Alex sighed. She were really going to miss him. And her mom.

"Well, I'll leave you two to catch up." Charlie said. He looked at Bella. "Is _he_ coming for dinner?"

"Yes." Bella said sighing.

Who was _he?_ And why did it seem like Charlie didnt like him? Bella went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. Alex sat at the table and watched her.

"So, who was your dad talking about?"

She didnt answer right away. "My boyfriend."

Alex smirked. "Oh. I didnt know you had a boyfriend."

Bella turned and smiled at her. "Yeah. His names Edward. He's really sweet." Alex smiled. She were glad Bella was happy. If only she could be happy too.

She sighed. '_Yeah like thats gonna happen._' A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Alex said since Bella was busy with dinner. She got up and opened the door.(the front foor is in the kitchen) A boy of about her age was standing there. He had bronze hair and amber colored eyes. Not to mention very pale skin. But he was quite handsome.

"Hello. And who are you?" he asked smiling.

"Um, Alex. Im Bella's cousin." Alex said. "Im guessing you're Edward?"

"Yes. Thats me." Alex nodded and let him in. Bella turned and as soon as she saw him her face lit up.

"Hey!"

"Hey." he said. Alex watched the two of them stare at each other. Just from that she could tell that they loved each other more than anything.

After dinner, Charlie went back into the living room to watch more of the game. Alex, Bella, and Edward stayed in the kitchen. Alex wondered why Edward didnt eat but didnt question about it. While the three of them were talking, the phone rang. Bella got up and answered it.

"Hello?" She smiled. "Hey Jacob!"

Edward growled under his breath. Alex looked over at him confused. Was he jealous or something?

"Really? Ok yeah. Hey, I'm gonna bring my cousin ok? She's really cool." A pause. "Ok, see ya then!" She hung up and turned to Alex. "Guess what? We're going to a party!"

Alex smiled. "Cool. Where at?"

"The Indian Reservation. I have some friends down there and they invited us." She looked over at Edward and sighed. "Edward...."

"No its fine. Go." he said smiling. "You shouldnt not be able to hang out with your friends because of me."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

He stayed for a few more minutes then left. After he was gone, Bella turned to Alex. "So, lets go have some fun."

***Reviews would be welcomed please!!! Since its my first story on here. :)***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters(obviously).

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 2

"So what are your friends at the reservation like?" Alex and Bella were in her truck headed toward La Push.

Bella smiled. "They're all really cool. You'll like them. And you have to meet Jacob. He's my best friend. Im sure you'll like him."

Alex nodded smiling. Then she thought of something. "So why does it seem like Edward hates them?"

She sighed and it took her a few seconds to answer. "Well, its kind of complicated. Edward and his family dont get along well with the Quileutes."

"Oh. how come?"

Again she didnt answer right away. "They just dont get along. Its a complicated story." Realizing that she didnt want to talk about it anymore, Alex dropped the subject.

Eventually Bella pulled off by a beach where a bunch of people were hanging out, talking, and having fun. There was a big bonfire in the middle of a lot of the people. Alex and Bella got out of the truck and started walking over to the beach where everyone was. Not watching where she were going, Alex ended up tripping over a rock.(She's almost as clumsy as Bella) But before she hit the ground two strong arms caught her.

"Whoa. Are you ok?"

Alex looked up at her savior and her heart stopped. Standing there was a boy who looked around her age, but he was full grown already. He had russett colored skin and dark hair. He was _really_ hot. The boy had yet to look away from her or say anything else. The way he was staring at her was weird. It was like she was the only thing he was seeing.

"Hey Jacob!" Bella said bringing Alex out of her thoughts.

She straightened up. "Um, thank you. Im fine." she said to the boy who she realized was Jacob.

"Oh, uh, hi Bella." he said glancing at Alex.

"Oh Jacob this is my cousin, Alex. Alex, this is my friend Jacob I told you about."

Alex looked up at him again and smiled. "Hi. Its nice to meet you."

He smiled too and she thought she might melt. "Its nice to meet you too."

**Bella's POV...****  
**I watched Alex and Jacob as they stared at each other. It was really weird. As soon as Jacob saw her the look in his eyes changed. Like she was the only thing that mattered........Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Um, I'll be right back. You two just stay here and talk or something." I ran off without waiting for a response.

Eventually I found who I was looking for. "Quil! Embry!" Both boys turned and smiled when they saw me.

"Hey!" Quil said.

"Well if it isnt the Vampire girl!" Embry said.

I just laughed. "I have a question for you guys."

They looked at each other then at me. "About what?" Embry asked.

I smiled. "Imprinting."

**Reviews would be nice please!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say I dont own Twilight? Cuz its getting annoying. Its obvious I dont. lol.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf

Alex stared after Bella confused, shocked, and angry. She just left her there! With a totally hot boy. Ok, so maybe she wasnt angry.

"So." Alex looked up at Jacob when he spoke. "You just moved here?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm living with Bella and her dad."

He nodded and smiled. "Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Alex smiled and couldnt help but follow him. She didnt know what it was. But for some reason she was attracted to him. And not just by his looks. She didnt understand why she was feeling like this. I mean, she just met the guy not even 10 minutes ago. So why does she feel like she.........

After being introduced to everyone by Jacob and hanging out a little bit, Bella decided that it was time to go.

"Charlie's probably wondering where we are. We should head home."

Alex nodded and looked at Jacob.

"I guess I'll see you around." he said smiling.

"Yeah. I guess." she smiled too and for some reason she didnt want to leave. She wanted to stay with Jacob. And the look in his eyes when Bella said that they had to leave told her he felt the same. What was going on?

Alex followed Bella up to the truck, glancing back the whole time. One time when she looked back, Jacob's friend Embry said something to him earning an elbow in the gut. She giggled at this as she got in the truck.

"So did you have fun?" Bella asked as she drove back to the house.

"Yeah. I did." Alex couldnt seem to keep the smile off her face. All she could think about was Jacob.

Bella smiled. "I saw you walking around with Jacob the whole time."

Alex blushed. "You did?"

"Mhm. You like him dont you?"

She blushed more and didnt answer. She figured Bella might think she was insane if she said she didnt just _like _him.

When the two got in the house Alex saw Edward was there waiting for Bella. He stood up when the girls walked in. "So did you have fun?" he asked hugging Bella. Then he looked over at Alex and smirked. She gave him a strange look.

"Yeah. We had a great time." Bella said letting him go. She looked at Alex. "I'm gonna go get a shower. You can get one after me." She gave Edward a quick kiss then rushed upstairs.

Both Alex and Edward sat down at the table across from each other. Edward kept staring at her with that same smirk.

"What?" she finally asked.

He continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before answering. "Did you meet Jacob?"

Alex blushed a little._ 'Why is he asking me this?'_ "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

Alex sat there in silence for the rest of the time thinking of Jacob and every once in a while she noticed Edward smirking again. Finally Bella came back down.

"Ok the showers all yours."

Alex stood up and walked past her giving her a 'Your-boyfriend-is-crazy' look and walked upstairs to get a shower.

**Bella's POV...****  
**"Whats up with Alex?" I asked Edward as I sat on his lap.

He smirked. "It seems she has an infatuation with the werewolf."

"Oh."I said smiling. "Yeah. Well, there's a reason for that...."

_"Why do you wanna know about imprinting?" Quil asked. __"Well, I just need to know a few things about it." __"Alright. What do you wanna know?" Embry said._

_"When you guys first saw the girl you were imprinted with, what did you do?" The two boys looked at each other. __"Well, I sorta just felt like she was the only one around. And nothing mattered but her." Quil said. __"Yeah. And I couldnt take my eyes off her for a long time." Embry said. __"Really...." I said thoughtfully. __Embry then smirked. "If this is about Jake and your cousin-" __"Then you're right." Quil finished for him smirking as well. __I looked up at them and sighed smiling. Well, now Jacob wouldnt love me anymore. That was a good thing. We could just be friends like I wanted us to be. I looked over at Alex and Jacob. He was introducing her to all the people that were here. And he rarely took his eyes off her._  
I smiled remembering it. Edward chuckled. "I guess I should be happy. Now the wolf wont bother you anymore."

I laughed and lightly hit him on the arm. "Edward!" He laughed as I thought of Jacob and Alex again. Who knew Jacob Black would imprint on my cousin?

**Reviews please and thanks you!!^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight....yada yada.....

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf

The next morning Alex woke up to the rain hitting her window. She groaned and slowly sat up. _Great. Just the way I want to wake up in the morning...._ Alex got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. She smelled something cooking and figured Bella was making breakfast.

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning Bella. Whats for-" she stopped dead. There were more people than necessary in the kitchen this early in the morning.

First there was Edward. Which she figured was ok since he and Bella were together. But she wasnt expecting the other person.

"Hey Alex!" Jacob said with a huge-yet still totally adorable-grin.

"J-Jacob??" she stuttered beginning to blush. She realized she was in her pj's still.(a pink spagetti strap tank with green and pink striped pj pants) "Wha-What are you doing here this early?!?!"

"Well, I was gonna wait til later to come but I decided to come now since I couldnt wait!" he said still grinning. Edward looked at him with a grimace but Alex didnt know why.

_Great. First I wake up to rain and now Jacob see's me in my pajama's. This day is just wonderful. _Edward looked at her and smirked.

"What?" she asked kind of rudely.

"Nothing." he said looking away from her. She growled.

"Nice pj's." Jacob said.

Alex looked at him blushing. "Oh, um. Thanks. I'll....be right back." she said running up the stairs.

When she got to her room she shut the door and leaned against it sighing. Why did Jacob have to be here? Didnt she just see him yesterday? And Edward wasnt acting like he hated him like he was when he was talking to Bella yesterday. Something weird was going on. And she were gonna find out what.

Alex quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt and ran back downstairs. She went in the kitchen and saw Edward and Jacob sitting at the table. Alex walked over and sat down as Bella set some eggs in front of her and Jacob. She looked at Edward.

"Arent you eating?"

He shook his head. "I dont eat breakfast."

Alex just nodded and ate. Breakfast was pretty quiet. Except for Jacob asking for more eggs. And finally he decided to stop after his 5th serving when Bella glared at him when he asked for a 6th.

Edward stood up and looked at Bella. "Well, should we go?"

She smiled and stood. "Yeah."

"Wait go where?" Alex asked confused.

Bella smiled at her. "Edward and I are going out for the day."

Alex glanced at Jacob and saw him grinning. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"I dont know. I'm sure you and Jacob can hang out." she smirked. _Just me and Jacob? Alone? _Edward grinned and looked at Bella.

"Im sure they'll be fine. Jacob can find something for them to do for a day."

Bella nodded, said "We'll be back later.", and left with Edward.

Alex sat in silence with Jacob until she heard the car leave. Then he turned to her smiling. Was he always this happy? He was like this when you saw him last night.....

"So what do you wanna do today?"

Alex glanced at him then looked back down at her plate. "Well, I was just gonna hang around the house...."

"That cant be fun. How about I show you around the reservation?"

She looked up at him then sighed. For some reason, she just couldnt resist his adorable face. She smiled. "Alright. I guess that would be more fun than sitting around here."

He grinned. "Great! Lets go!"

When they got outside, Alex looked for his car but didnt see one. Then she noticed it. A black motorcycle was sitting on the side of the road.

She gulped. "Um, Jacob? That bike wouldnt be yours.....would it?"

He grinned at her. "Yep!"

Alex groaned as she followed him over to it. She had never ridden on a motorcycle before and she was terrified to. He got on and looked at her.

"Come on. Whats wrong?"

"Um, well......is it safe?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Its fine."

Alex hesitantly climbed on behind him. "You might wanna hold on." She nodded putting her arms around him. Instantly she gasped. He was burning up! He looked back at her worried.

"What?"

She blushed. "Oh. Nothing....."

He stared at her for a few seconds then smiled. "Dont worry. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." And she really believed him. Somehow Alex knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. She nodded as he started the engine and drove off.

**Reviews please! I have a lot of these already typed up, its just the point of getting them on here. I have like 30 or so chapters done already. So if you guys like the story I'll keep writing!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 5

Even though Alex was totally terrified of riding on a motorcycle, she actually didnt mind it. When she was riding with Jacob of course. He made her feel safe. Also it helped that she had her arms around him. But strangely, he was quite warm. His body temperature was a lot warmer than it should be. She was going to ask him about it later.

Eventually he pulled up in front of a house. Jacob stopped the bike and hopped off. He pulled Alex off and kept ahold of her hand as he pulled her toward the house.

"Um, Jacob?"

"Yea?" he said not looking at her.

"Where are we?"

He turned and grinned at her. "My house." Alex walked in following Jacob and looked around the small kitchen.

"Jacob? Is that you?" she heard as she heard wheels rolling across the floor. The next second a wheelchair came around the corner. A man was sitting in it. Alex figured it was Jacob's dad.

"Hey Dad."

The man nodded and looked at Alex. "Hello." he smiled.

She smiled shyly. "Hi."

"This is Alex. Alex this is my dad." Jacob said.

His dad smiled. "You can call me Billy." He looked down at their hands and his eyes widened slightly then he smiled like he realized something. He looked up at Jacob with a look Alex didnt understand and Jacob nodded slightly. She was highly confused. Why was everyone acting so strange? Was everyone around here crazy?

"We'll be back later dad. Im gonna show Alex around." Jacob said already pulling her toward the door.

"Alright. Dont stay out too late." Billy answered rolling back into the living room.

"Jacob where are we going?" Alex asked as he pulled her to the bike.

"Like I said. I'm gonna show you around." he grinned getting on the bike. She sighed and got on behind him as he started the engine and drove off.

Alex had a good time as Jacob showed her around. Jacob seemed to also, seeing as how he acted so giddy the whole time and he barely kept his eyes off her. Eventually the two ended up on the beach. He walked over to a boulder and jumped up onto it. Alex was surprised by how he jumped so high but let it go. Being as clumsy as she was, trying to climb up wasnt a good idea. Alex went to pull herself up but her foot slipped. She shrieked but a warm hand caught her wrist. She looked up at a smirking Jacob.

"I see clumsiness runs in the family."

Alex glared playfully at him as he pulled her up. "Thanks." she muttered sitting next to him. He laughed.

"So what did you bring me here for?" Alex asked.

He sighed and looked out toward the ocean. "I need to talk to you."

She stared at him confused. "About what?"

"I....I dont know how to start...."

Alex smiled encouragingly. "Just start at the beginning."

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "There's something you need to know about me."

"You dont have a girlfriend do you?" she asked cautiously, feeling her heart sink.

He laughed. "No. I dont have a girlfriend. If I did it would make this so much harder."

Alex had a confused look on her face again. "Jacob, whats wrong?"

He sighed and stared at the ocean again. It was a few minutes before he answered. "Ok. Im just going to say this." He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Im a werewolf."

**Reviews please!!!** **I have a bunch of stories but this one is one of my favorites to write so I hope you all like it!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah...Blah...I dont own Twilight....

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf ch 6

Alex stared at him not really comprehending what he said. A werewolf? Maybe she didnt hear him right. Or, maybe she did. The look he was giving her was completely serious. No joking. She started to get dizzy and let out a breath. She hadnt realized she wasnt breathing.

"I'm sorry if this is hard for you...." he said looking back out at the ocean. "I'll understand if you want to leave." Now she really didnt understand.

"Leave?"

He looked at her. "You probably dont want to be around me. Or you think I'm crazy."

Alex laughed lightly. "Well, you're wrong. I dont think you're crazy. And I definitely still want to be around you."

He smiled. "Really?" She nodded. "Well thats a relief. I didnt think you were going to believe me."

"Well, I didnt at first." she said. "But then I realized that you werent lying."

He gave her a strange look.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not afraid?"

"Afraid? You mean of you?"

He nodded making her laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"Im sorry." she said through giggles. "I'm not afraid of you. If you wanted to hurt me you could have done so already."

He smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right." It was silent for a few minutes.

"So...." He looked at her. "Do you have........powers?"

He chuckled. "Well, I can run really fast, and I'm pretty strong. Plus my temperature is a lot higher than other peoples."

"Oh so thats why you're so warm." Alex said understanding.

"Yeah." He looked down. "Theres...something else I need to tell you. That has to do with me being a werewolf."

She looked at him. "What is it?"

He was silent for a minute then he sighed. "There's this thing called imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

He nodded. "Every one of us eventually imprints with someone."

"And what does imprinting mean?"

"When we see the girl we're imprinted with, we get very strong feelings for her. We never want to see her hurt, and we never want to leave her side. It pains us to be away from her for too long." He was staring out across the ocean as he spoke. "We always want her to be happy. And we will do anything for her."

Alex thought about this all for a minute. "So basically, you fall in love with this girl?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. But its much more than love. Its like....gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly its not the earth holding you up anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her."(A/N: Yes I took that line from Stephenie Meyer its not mine. But its really sweet so I had to put it in^.^)

_Wow....thats so....romantic...._Alex stared at him for a few seconds then looked away and out in the distance. This was all so strange. She didnt know why he was telling her this. But then a thought hit her. "So, this imprinting thing.....does it work the other way as well?" The smile he gave her was so caring that she knew she was right.

"Yeah. The girl feels attracted to us too. No one can resist that kind of devotion."

Alex nodded not taking her eyes off him. "So, that explains my feelings I guess. I was wondering why I felt like I was already in love with you." They both laughed lightly as he took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Alex, I know we just met yesterday but......I really do love you."

She smiled. "You know.....the funny thing is, I love you too."

He smiled and leaned in hesitantly. Alex closed the gap between them pressing her lips to his gently. What happened next, she wasnt expecting. In a split second her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him much more roughly. He pulled away and held her at arms length staring at her confused. She stared at him then her eyes widened.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Jacob. I didnt mean to-"

"Its fine. You just kind of caught me off gaurd." he laughed. He let her go and took her hand in his again.

"I dont know what came over me....." Alex said just as confused as he was. "I mean, I was fine and then.....I dont know."

"Maybe it was just your raging teenage girl hormones. You were probably just so attracted to me cuz Im so hot." he smirked.

She stared at him then laughed. "How is it you can cheer me up so fast?"

He shrugged. "I dont know. Maybe it has to do with the imprinting thing."

Alex smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "Well, it doesnt matter. Cuz I dont mind."

The two of them sat like that for a while talking. She found out a little more about him and about the werewolves. And she told him why her parents moved her out here. He seemed to think it was funny until she glared at him and he stopped laughing. The two were sitting there quietly when Alex thought of something.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Hm?"

"Could you......show me your wolf form?" She looked up at him and saw he was staring at her.

"You really want to see it?" She nodded smiling.

He seemed to think about it for a minute then sighed. "Alright." He helped her down from the boulder then stared at her kind of nervously.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, um......when we're in our wolf forms, we dont wear clothes...."

"Ok." she said not understanding.

He sighed. "And if I change with clothes on they will tear apart."

Alex stared at him then blushed finally realizing what he meant. "Oh, um, right. I'll just....." She turned around facing the other way. She heard him removing his clothes and had the sudden urge to look at him. But she fought it as best she could.

Alex stood there for a few minutes until she felt something nudge her back. She shrieked and turned quickly to come face to face with a large wolf. It had russett colored fur and familiar black eyes. She stared at it.

"Jacob?"

It nodded once. Alex slowly moved her hand out to touch his snout and smiled.

"Wow...."

Suddenly he licked her. "EW! Jacob!" she said stepping back away from him and wiping her face.

The sound she heard coming from him sounded like laughter. She glared then smirked.

"You know, I've always wanted a dog. That way I could train it to do whatever I want."

A second later Alex was flat on her back with a wolf pinning her down. Her eyes were wide. She hadnt even realized what happened until she was already on the ground. He was so fast! He slowly transformed back. When he was completely human again he was smiling.

"Im already at your command. What more do you want?"

Alex stared at him blushing. He was hovering over her still.........and he was naked. She tried her best to keep her eyes on his face not wanting to look down. It wasnt really that hard. he continued to smile as he leaned down.

Just as their lips were about to touch Alex heard "Isnt she supposed to be naked too to do that?"

Both their heads snapped up and Alex saw Embry and Quil, Jacobs two friends. Jacob glared at them and she blushed even more. He stood up and helped her up before going to get his clothes. She was surprised at how well she refrained from watching him as he walked away.

The two boys walked over to her. "He doesnt know what he's doing. You'll probably have to show him." Embry smirked.

Alex blushed even more(if that was possible) and looked away from them. Suddenly both boys were groaning in pain and Jacob was next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Why were you guys spying on us?"

"We werent spying." Quil said rubbing his arm where Jacob apparently hit him.

"Sam told us to come get you. He wants to talk to all of us." Embry said doing the same.

Jacob looked over at Alex and sighed. "I guess I have to go Alex."

She smiled. "Its ok. I had fun today."

"Good. Come on. I'll take you home." he said leading her back to his bike with Embry and Quil following.

The ride back was a lot better than the ride there. Alex felt a lot better now that she knew why she was feeling the way she did. And she was prepared to accept her feelings. She couldnt hold them back. Now that she knew the truth, it seemed like she was more connected with Jacob than she was before. He dropped her off in front of Charlies. Alex got off the bike and smiled at him.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Definitely." he smiled leaning in to give her a kiss. It was quick and sweet but it held so much emotion in it. "I'll see you tomorrow." he grinned as he drove off.

Alex watched him go then ran up to the house happy as can be. When she walked in the house Bella and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Hey Alex." Bella said when she saw her.

"Hi!" Alex said happily.

Edward frowned at her as she went to sit at the table with them.

"You seem awfully happy." Bella commented.

"Really? I cant tell. I just feel so.....complete."

Bella smiled. "I guess you had a good time with Jacob." Alex nodded.

"He told her." The girls looked at Edward.

"What?" Bella said.

He continued to frown at Alex. "He told her about him and everything." Alex frowned too.

"Really?" Bella asked looking at her. "He told you he was a werewolf?"

"Yeah. How do you guys know?"

Bella looked kind of nervous suddenly. "Well, he told me last year. We hung out a lot when....." she trailed off and her and Edward both looked away sadly like they were remembering something painful.

Alex sighed. "I dont see what the big deal is. Its not like Im going to tell anyone."

Bella looked from her to Edward. "She's right. He needed to tell her anyway. He imprinted with her."

Edward continued to frown but didnt say anything else. They all were silent after a few minutes. Finally Alex stood up and went upstairs to go to bed.

**Reviews please! I know not a good ending but I couldnt figure out how to end it. lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight....blah blah blah....

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 7

**with Charlie(not POV).....**  
It was 6 am as he was getting ready for work. It didnt take long since he was a guy and he didnt do much in the mornings. He grabbed a quick breakfast and grabbed his stuff heading for the door.

As soon as he got there there was a knock. Charlie stared at the door confused. _Who could be here at this hour? _After the second knock he opened the door. "Jacob?"

"Hey Charlie! Good morning!" Jacob said smiling and looking past him into the house.

Charlie looked around then back at Jacob confused. "Uh, Bella's not up yet Jake. Its pretty early."

"Oh Im not here to see Bella."

"You're....not?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. Is Alex up?" Jacob asked Charlie hopeful.

"Um....no. She's not."

"Thats ok. I can wait!" Jacob grinned.

Charlie moved so he could come inside. "Um, right. Well, I've gotta get to work. I'll be back later." he said watching Jacob suspiciously.

"Alright. See ya Charlie!"

"Yeah...." Charlie said as he walked out the door. He glanced back at Jacob to see him walking around the kitchen then closed the door and headed for work.

**Ok back with Alex....  
**Alex woke up feeling really warm. Which was weird because she didnt feel a blanket around her. But she did feel something else. There was something laying across her stomach. And for some reason she felt safe. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped sitting up.

"Whats wrong?" Jacob asked.

Alex looked back at him freaked out. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Oh, I came this morning to see you but Charlie said you were still sleeping so I decided to come up here and wait for you to wake up."

"Does Charlie know?"

"What that I came up here? No. Just because I heal quickly doesnt mean I want a bullet through my chest."

Alex stared at him blankly trying to comprehend what he was saying. Mornings werent the best times for her.

He laughed and sat up. "Come on. You look like you need some breakfast." He took her hand and pulled her downstairs.

They both walked into the kitchen and saw Bella and Edward. _Is he always here this early?_"Good morning Alex!" Bella said turning then she stopped when she saw Jacob. "Oh. Jacob."

"Morning!" he grinned.

"I-I didnt know you.....stayed...." she trailed off looking at Alex.

"No!" she yelled realizing what her cousin was thinking."He didnt! I just woke up and he was there."

Bella nodded and shrugged. "Whatever. Did you sleep well?"

Alex smiled thankful that she dropped the subject. "Yeah. I actually wasnt cold for once."

She and Jacob smiled at each other. Edward snorted making everyone look at him.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." he said smirking at Jacob who was glaring at him.

"Whats wrong bloodsucker? Jealous cuz Bella never wakes up saying she was warm?"

Edward stood up but Bella got in front of him. "Edward! Dont!" She glared at Jacob.

Alex was standing there shocked. _Did he say.....bloodsucker? _Edward looked over and her then glared at Jacob. "Nice going wolf. Now she knows about us too."

Jacob and Bella looked at her. "Alex?" Bella said cautiously.

"Um....W-when you say bloodsucker.....you mean...."

Bella sighed and Edward looked at her. "No Bella."

"Edward. She already knows. You should know that better than anyone. And she was bound to find out eventually." She looked back at Alex. "Yes. He meant vampire. Edward is a vampire."

Alex stared at her for a few minutes then looked at Edward. Just then the pale skin made sense. "Weird....."

Jacob laughed. "Wow. Your reactions must run in the family." Bella smiled and Edward glared.

"Great. Another Bella running around not caring that she's in complete danger just by being around us." he said.

"Oh relax. She'll be fine. I wont let anything happen to her." Jacob said putting his arm around Alex.

_So wait....if he's a vampire, does that mean his family is...._

"Yes. My family are vamipres too."

She looked up at him. "How did you know-"

"I can read peoples minds."

_Really? I wonder if he can hear me right now. _"Yes I can hear you." he sighed.

She grinned. "Thats so cool!"

Bella giggled. "I guess immunity doesnt run in the family."

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Bella is immune to my mind reading." Edward said and it seemed like he was angry about that.

"Yeah. He cant hear my thoughts." Bella smiled smugly.

Alex smiled. "Well, I need to get a shower. So I'm gonna go upstairs."

Edward suddenly looked grossed out. "God Jacob!"

All of you looked at him. Jacob smirked.

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked looking between the two.

Edward glared at him. "Could you not be such a perv?"

Alex looked back and forth between them then looked at Bella who shrugged. She did the same then ran upstairs to get a shower.

**Bella's POV.....****  
**I watched Alex go upstairs then turned to the two guys. "Whats wrong?"

Edward glared at Jacob. "He's imagining what she looks like naked." I looked at Jacob who just grinned.

"What? I cant help it. Tell your bloodsucker to stop reading my thoughts then."

"I cant!" Edward growled.

I sighed as the water started running. Jacob looked up at the ceiling and Edward growled again.

"Jacob! Could you think of something else?!"

"Hmm..." Jacob said ignoring him. "Maybe I should go see if she needs help."

"Jacob!" I said.

He laughed. "Im kidding! Relax!"

"No he's not." Edward glared at Jacob who just continued to grin.

I sighed again. _This situation is not going to get any better...._

**  
**Alex finished in the shower and got changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it. She dried her hair and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bella was doing the dishes and Edward and Jacob were sitting at the table.

Jacob stood up when she came in. "Hey! Ready to go?"

"Go?" Alex asked confused.

He nodded. "Yeah. There was a reason I came over today."

"Oh..." she said. "Ok." He walked over and took her hand. She looked at Bella. "I'll be back later ok?"

She nodded smiling. "Ok. I'll tell Charlie where you are if I'm here when he gets back."

Alex nodded then pulled Jacob to the door. When they passed Edward she heard him growl.

"Jacob!"

Jacob grinned. "If you dont like it then stay out of my mind bloodsucker." Alex sighed and pulled him out the door.

**Reviews please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 8

"So where are we going?" Alex asked as she got on the back of Jacob's bike and wrapped her arms around his warm-and muscular-body.

"I was gonna take you to Port Angeles for the day." he turned and smiled that adorable smile at her. "If thats ok?"

Theres no way she could ever resist that. Alex smiled and nodded. "Perfectly ok." He turned back around and sped off down the road.

It didnt take long to get there. Jacob parked the bike and they both got off.

"Alright. Let me show you around." he took her hand smiling and pulled her along. Port Angeles was pretty nice. It wasnt as big as Miami, which is where Alex lived before she moved here. But it was still a nice place to come spend the day.

Jacob showed Alex a bunch of the different stores and constantly asked her if she wanted anything. "No, I'm fine. Really." was always her response. After about the 20th time he could tell she was getting irritated so he dropped it and continued to walk.

It made Alex laugh walking around with him. Everytime a guy would look at her, even if its just because they were passing them, Jacob would growl and pull her closer to him. It was kind of cute actually.

"Wow....is that normal or is that a werewolf thing?" Alex was sitting at a restaurant with Jacob and he was on his 7th burger. She had never seen anyone eat that much in her life! He looked up at her and smiled.

"Its a werewolf thing." he took another bite.

Alex sighed and looked down at her half eaten plate of spagetti. "You make me feel anorexic...." she mumbled but Jacob heard her.

"Im sorry. You want me to stop?" He really did sound like he was sorry.

She smiled at him. "No its fine! If you're hungry then eat."

He stared at her for a few seconds then chuckled and put his food down.

The waitress came a few minutes later and gave them the check. Jacob paid the bill-all of it much to Alex's arguments-then pulled her gently out of the building and down the street to the motorcycle.

The ride back seemed much too quick. Jacob finally pulled up in front of Charlie's house and she saw the inside light on. He turned back and smiled at her.

"Well, here's your stop miss."

Alex groaned into his back-she still hadnt let go of him. "I dont wanna go in. Cant I go with you?"

He laughed lightly. "I dont think Charlie would like that too much."

She sighed. "But I dont wanna leave you....."

He smiled. "I'll be in your room when you get there ok?"

Alex looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "But only if you go in now."

She nodded and quickly got off the bike. She kissed him quickly-lingering for a little longer than she planned-and ran inside the house.

She practically ran through the kitchen and to the stairs.

"Alex?"

She stopped and groaned inwardly turning around to face Charlie. "Yeah?"

"Did you have a good time today?" he asked looking back at her from the couch.

Alex smiled. "Yep. It was great." She faked a yawn. "I'm really tired though Uncle Charlie. So Im gonna go to bed."

He nodded. "Ok. Goodnight."

"Night!" Alex said quickly running up the stairs. She ran into her room and saw Jacob sitting on her bed. She grabbed her pj's said "I'll be right back!" and dashed to the bathroom. She changed into her black pajama pants and gray tank, brushed her teeth, then ran back into her room.

Jacob was now spread out across her bed with no shirt on. Alex smiled and walked to the other side of the bed and layed down next to him. He turned and smiled at her.

"See? I told you I'd be here."

Alex leaned in and kissed him lightly. He put his one hand on her cheek pulling her close deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair. Alex has kissed plenty of guys before, but none of them ever felt like this. She felt Jacob's tongue graze her bottom lip for entrance which she gladly gave. Their tongues fought for dominance but it wasnt a long battle-Jacob eventually won. He moved his hands down to Alex's waist and shifted their bodies so he was on top of her. He pulled away to give her some air but immediately went to her neck and started kissing and sucking at it. Alex moaned as her hands roamed up and down his muscular chest then finally rested around his neck. His one hand remained rested on her hip while his other slowly made its way up her shirt......

**Oooooh whats gonna happen now???? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!! ^.~ Anyway, reviews please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: blah blah I dont own Twilight....

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 9

Alex froze. "Jacob." she whispered pushing him back with her hands.

Jacob pulled away and looked at her concerned. "What?"

She blushed and looked down. "I....I dont think we should do this."

"Why not?"

"Im just......Im not ready." Alex continued to look down. She was expecting him to protest so she was surprised when he moved off her.

"Thats fine. I'll wait til you're ready then." he smiled that adorable smile that she loved.

Alex was highly confused. Any normal guy would be bugging her with questions about why she didnt want to. Or forcing themselves on her. But Jacob wasnt doing either.

"Why....Why are you being so......understanding about this?"

He stared at her for a few seconds then smiled. "Because, I want you to be happy. And Im not going to do anything that you dont want to do. I told you before. Im yours to command." he put his hands in front of him like she would put handcuffs on him.

Alex giggled and leaned over and kissed him. "You're really sweet Jake."

"Thanks." he smirked. "Oh, and when you are ready, you'll let me know right?"

She grinned. "You'll be the first to know."

**Dream....**  
_Alex was running through the trees. From what? She didnt know. But she knew she was in grave danger. She tripped over a branch in the ground and fell. She groaned and stood up again preparing to run when she heard a smooth voice behind she. __"Do you really think you can outrun us?" __Alex turned and saw one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. He had long black hair and translucent white skin. He was wearing a long black robe. Behind him were 2 others who had almost the same complexion as him. She took an involuntary step back. He laughed. __"We dont want to hurt you Alex. Do not worry." __Alex shook her head horrified. "What do you want with me?" __He smiled a brilliant smile. "We would like you to join us. Your talents will be very helpful to us." __"But....I cant. I'm not one of you." __His smile widened. "I told you. We can change that." Alex's eyes widened as the other two took steps toward her. "Now dont run again Alex. We really hate chasing you." __She back up more and hit a tree. Alex gasped as the others were suddenly right in front of her. The one held her arms to her sides as the other moved her hair away from her neck. The man with the long black hair smiled. __"Dont worry. It will only hurt for a few days. Then, you will finally join us." The man in front of her smirked and leaned down placing his cold mouth to her neck....._Alex woke up screaming. Jacob sat up and stared at her scared. "Alex? Alex whats wrong?"

She looked at him and buried her face in his chest and started crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh.....Alex its ok. It was just a dream." He continued cooing her as she continued crying into his chest.

Alex had no idea what that dream was about. But it frightened her. The man in the black cloak.....she couldnt get his face out of her mind. So beautiful.....yet so incredibly terrifying.

After 10 minutes Alex finally pulled away from Jacob.

"Alex?" he asked and she could tell how frightened he was. More than she was, actually.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Im fine." He didnt look convinced. "Really." she reassured him.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was?"

Alex looked down and shook her head.

Jacob nodded. "Thats fine. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Jacob."

He smiled and hugged her back. "No problem. You know I'll always be here for you. No matter what." She nodded pulling away from him. "How about you go back to sleep? You look tired." Jacob said pushing her gently back down.

Alex pulled him down with her and kept her arms around him. Jacob just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She still had the image of the man in her nightmare in her mind. But it slowly went away as she listened to Jacob's heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

**Well hope you liked it!! Dont forget to review please!! Thanks!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.....you should know that :)

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 10

The next morning Alex woke up to the sound of rain hitting her window. She groaned. _Great, rain._ She looked over and saw Jacob sleeping peacefully next to her. Alex smiled then the memory of her dream came back to her and that horribly beautiful face was in her mind again. She closed her eyes tightly trying to forget it. She still had no idea what that dream was about, but she knew it wasnt good. Those men.....they werent ordinary men. They had the same skin complexion as Edward. So did that mean they were....vampires? But why would she dream about vampires? Alex shook her head to clear her mind.

"What are you doing?"

She looked down at Jacob. He was awake and smiling up at her. She blushed. "Oh, I was just....um...."

He laughed and sat up. "Nevermind. I dont wanna know."

Alex stood up and took his hand starting to drag him downstairs. She knew Charlie was at work so she didnt have to worry about him seeing Jake. But suddenly she couldnt move anymore. She looked back at Jacob and saw he had stopped.

"What?"

"Um, you have school today. Its Monday."

Alex stared at him confused for a few seconds then looked at the clock. It was 7:30 and school started at 8. She gasped and began running around her room. She grabbed some clothes and started to take her shirt off. It got to right below her bra when she stopped. Alex turned around to see Jacob smirking at her. She blushed. She had completely forgotten he was here.

"Um, could you, uh, go?"

"Aw, but I was enjoying this." Alex glared at him and he laughed. "Fine. I'll come by after school ok?"

She nodded as he walked over, gave her a quick kiss, and jumped out her window. Alex sighed then hurried and got dressed. She ran downstairs and saw Bella cleaning her bowl. Apparently she had been up for a while.

"Why didnt you wake me??"

Bella turned and looked at her. "Sorry. I did go to your room earlier but you and Jacob looked so cute I just couldnt wake you!"

Alex blushed and glared at her coursin. Then a horn beeped outside. Bella smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Come on." she pulled Alex with her to the door. "You're riding with Edward and me today."

Alex got in the back of Edwards Volvo sighing. She would have rather walked than rode with them. She figured they would want to be alone. Edward looked back at her.

"Dont worry. It was my idea to take you to school with us."

Alex looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." There was something different about the way he was looking at her today. Like he was worried about something. But what?

The ride to school was very short. Edward drove like a maniac! But Alex didnt really mind since she loved driving fast. She got out and told them bye as she walked to the main office. Alex got her schedule and went to her first class. Calculus. She walked in and up to the teachers desk. He told her to sit towards the back where an open seat was next to a girl with short black hair. She smiled and walked back there.

When Alex sat down the girl looked at her. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! Whats your name?"

Alex looked over at the girl. _Cullen? She must be Edwards sister._ She had the same complexion as him and she was very beautiful. Alex smiled.

"Im Alex Swan. Its nice to meet you."

"You too! Bella's told us so much about you!"

She was so bubbly Alex couldnt help but smile. Finally the teacher started class. It was pretty easy and it flew by quickly. After class, Alice asked what class Alex had next.

"Um, I think computers."

Alice beamed. "Me too! Come on! We can walk to class together!"

Alex nodded and followed her out. She was very easy to get along with. Alex could tell that they were gonna be good friends.

The day went by pretty quickly. Alex got a ride home with Bella and Edward again. When they got back, Bella opened the door and got out. Alex was about to do the same.

"Alex." She looked up front at Edward. "Wait a minute."

Alex looked at him confused then at Bella. She looked back and forth between the two then shrugged at Alex and walked inside. Alex looked back at Edward.

"What is it?"

He turned around and stared at her not saying anything. he was really starting to confuse her now. "The dream you had last night."

Alex's eyes widened. How did he know about that?! _Oh right, mind reader...._

"What about it?" she asked.

"Do you know what it was about?"

Alex shook her head slowly. "No. I dont even know who the guys were. It was weird......why would I have a dream about vampires that I dont know?"

Edwards eyes widened slightly then went back to normal. "Thank you." he got out of the car.

Alex stayed there for a few seconds then got out and followed him inside.

Jacob came a few minutes after Alex, Bella, and Edward got home. Alex worked on her homework in her room while Jacob was sitting there watching her. It was actually kind of making her nervous.

"Could you like not watch me while I'm working?"

He smiled. "No."

Alex sighed. "Please? Its kind of distracting."

Jacob looked away sadly. "Fine...."

Alex stared at his sullen face. She just couldnt stand to see him like that. She sighed again. "Jake...Im sorry its just-"

She froze. Jacob had looked her straight in the eyes and everything seemed to just disappear. Images were flashing through her mind but they werent familiar to her. Although, some of the people in them she knew. One image was of Bella falling off a cliff. Another was of her falling off a motorcyle. And there were others of other people who Alex didnt know. Then one of her came up. She was in terrible pain. Her chest and stomach had blood on it and she had bruises everywhere. She was a mess! Then there Jacob stood in front of her dying body, not being able to do anything. He was in so much agony! The images had stopped on this one. This was the image she was searching for. But why? Through the image Alex could see Jacob on the bed next to her holding his head like he was in pain. He was breathing heavy and muttering to himself.

"Make it stop...please, dont leave me.....dont....make it stop..."

Alex tried to tell him it was ok! That she were fine! She had to tell him! _Stop!! _Suddenly the image vanished and she could see her room again. Jacob was still holding his head in pain.

"Oh Jacob!" Alex flung her arms around him. "Are you ok? Im fine! Look! I'm right here!" she whispered.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She sat there shocked. What just happened? It was so weird.

"Dont ever leave me Alex." Jacob muttered into her hair. His voice was strangled and she could tell he was in pain still.

"I wont. I wont." she assured him.

"I cant ever lose you.....Thats my worst fear. You dying.....and me not being able to protect you....." he whispered.

Alex stared behind him still confused. His worst fear? Why would she see that? _What the hell is going on with me__?_

**Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think of the story so far!! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You know I dont own Twilight right?

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 11

The next morning wasnt very good. Jacob thought Alex was mad at him because she wouldnt look him in the eyes. That wasnt the problem at all. She was just afraid of what happened last night happening again. She couldnt stand seeing him in that much pain. It killed her. So she refused to look at him.

Alex assured him she wasnt mad at him before he left. But she didnt think he was convinced. When she went downstairs it was like last night all over again.

"Good morning Alex!" Bella said when Alex walked into the kitchen.

Alex smiled and looked up at her about to say something but stopped. Again, like last night, images were going through her head like a movie. She caught glimpses of some. One was of Edward and Bella in a forest(Bella looking really upset and hurt). Another was of Edward standing with his shirt off getting ready to walk out in the bright sunlight......

But it was different. Bella wasnt cringing in pain. Like she couldnt see what Alex was seeing like Jacob did. Suddenly Edward coughed. Alex jumped and came her of your thoughts.

"I think we should leave now." he said glaring at her.

Alex wasnt really in the mood to worry about what his problem was. She was still shaken up by what happened.

The rest of the day wasnt any better. Whenever someone would look at her, images would play through Alex's mind again and again. But they never cringed in pain.

_What is going on with me? Maybe I'm going crazy..._ Alex was walking out of her last class to the parking lot. She was going to wait by Edwards Volvo for him and Bella to come out.

"Hi Alex!"

Alex jumped and turned to see Alice. "Oh, Alice. You scared me."

She smiled. "Hey do you wanna come over to our house?"

Alex stared at her shocked. "What?"

"Well, its just, Carlisle and Esme would like to meet you!"

"Well, I....." Alex didnt know what to say. She wanted to say yes, but she wasnt sure about something. _What about Jacob..... _"Dont worry about the wolf." Edward said coming over to her with his arm around Bella. "I'll deal with him."

"Edward." Bella said sternly.

Alex looked back and forth between them. "Well, I dont know......"

"Please?" Alice begged. The look she was giving Alex was _very_ hard to resist. She thought Alice looked kind of desperate for her to come over.

Alex sighed. "Fine. I guess a few hours wont hurt...."

Alice grinned happily. "Great!! Come on!" She drug Alex over and practically shoved her in the back of the car.

Alex sighed as Edward pulled out of the parking lot. _Great. I'm going to a house full of vampires. This isnt dangerous at all......_

Edward drove through some woods until finally coming to a stop in front of a really big house.

"Wow...." Alex said when she got out of the volvo. "You guys live here?"

"Yep!" Alice said happily linking Alex's arm with hers. "Lets go!" She pulled Alex up to the house skipping the whole way.

When they got inside Alex couldnt help but stare wide eyed. It was gorgeous. She saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were already here, plus 2 others who she assumed were Carlisle and Esme.

"Ah, and you must be Alex." Carlisle said walking up to shake her hand.

Alex nodded and took it. Edward and Bella came in behind her. Carlisle looked over at him and they stared at each other for a few minutes. It looked like they were having a silent conversation amongst themselves.

Edward then nodded. "Come on Bella. Lets go upstairs." She nodded and followed him upstairs.

Once they were out of sight everyone turned to Alex. She realized none of them were looking her directly in the eyes though. She looked at them all confused.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Alex, there's something we need to tell you." Carlisle said.

"Why dont you sit down?" Alice suggested leading Alex over to the couch. She sat next to her. Alex continued to look around at them all.

"Whats going on?"

Carlisle sighed. "You're in danger Alex. The Vulturi are coming for you."

***GASP!* Oh no! The Vulturi? What now?! You'll find out if you review!! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 12

"The....who?" Alex stared at them all confused. What were they talking about? She were in danger?

Carlisle sighed. "The Vulturi. They're a group of vampires who live in Italy. The leader, Aro, is a kind of 'collector' of special powers."

"When he finds someone with a gift he turns them into a vampire and has them join him." Alice said.

Alex looked at her then back at Carlisle. "But....why are they coming for me?"

"Because you have a 'special gift'" Jasper said. He was standing the furthest away from her. "You've been seeing things havent you?"

Alex stared at him shocked. How did he know that? "You mean.....the images...whenever i look someone in the eyes?"

"Yes." Carlisle said simply. "You are seeing their fears. And when you concentrate long enough you will be able to find their greatest fear. Im pretty sure that when you are a vampire your power will grow and it will be able to be used as a weapon. Im sure that's what Aro wants."

Alex didnt say anything. She was completely terrified of this whole thing. What happened to her normal life in Florida? All of a sudden she moves here and falls in love with a werewolf, makes friends with vampires, gets a special power, and has a group of vampires after her for that special power. _Yep, my life is perfect....._

Alice frowned. "I cant see anything."

Alex looked at her. "What? Why not?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Jacob ran in. He stopped when he saw her. "Alex!"

"Jacob!" Alex ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

He did the same and glared at the Cullens. "Why did you bring her here?!"

Carlisle sighed. "We had to talk to her."

Jacob looked down at her then back at the Cullens. "Why does she look terrified?"

"Because the Vulturi are coming for her." Rosalie said standing over by Emmett.

"The Vulturi?"

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of them."

Alex looked up at Jacob and by the look on his face she figured he had. He held her tighter before he spoke. "Why are they after her?"

"She has a special power. And Aro wants her for it." Carlisle said.

Jacob looked confused for a second. "But she's human! Why would he want her?" No one said anything and realization dawned on him. He pulled her tighter against his chest, if that was even possible. "No."

"We know Jake." Carlisle sighed. "We're not going to let him change her."

Alex didn't look at them. She kept her face hidden in Jacob's chest. She was remembering that dream she had. About the pale man with the long black hair. Could that have been more than a dream? Could it have been a premonition of the future? Her mind warning her of what was to come?

Alex shuddered at the thought making Jacob look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with complete concern in his voice.

She nodded slowly. Just then Edward came down the stairs followed closely by Bella. She looked at Alex with confusion in her eyes and Alex realized that Edward had taken Bella upstairs so she wouldn't know what kind of danger she was in. Alex was very thankful for that. She didn't want Bella to have to worry about her. It was better she didn't know.

"Well, Im taking Bella home." Edward said looking at Alex. "Its probably a good idea if you come home too Alex."

She glanced up at Jacob who was frowning at the wall across from him. "Cant I go to Jacob's or something?"

Jacob looked down at her then at Edward. "She has a point. She'll be-" he glanced at Bella. "-happier there." Alex had a feeling that _happier_ wasn't the word he was originally going to use.

Edward looked back and forth between the two of them before looking at Bella. "Do you think Charlie will mind if Alex stays with Jacob tonight?"

She looked up at him then at Alex and Jacob. "Um, I don't think so."

Edward nodded. "Fine. But she has to tell Charlie she's going first."

Jacob nodded once and looked at Alex. "You ready to go then?"

She hesitated then slowly nodded her head. Jacob led her out the door to his Rabbit, never letting go of her.

On the ride home, Alex couldn't help but think about all that had happened. Some group of powerful vampires were after her because she had some special power? And they wanted to change her into one of them. She reluctantly wondered what that would be like. To be a vampire.

Alex shook her head clearing it of those thoughts. _No! These guys are bad! I cant want to be one of them! Besides…_

She looked at Jacob in the drivers seat. How would that affect him? Her becoming a vampire. She knew how much he hated them. And she wasn't about to leave him. He meant so much to her. She didn't even wanna think about how much pain that would cause him. How much pain it would cause _her_. No. Alex was going to make sure that dream she had never came true.

**Hope you like it so far! Review please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight....blah blah

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 13

When Alex got back to Charlie's, she ran inside and began packing her things. Charlie said something when she ran past him up the stairs but she didnt stop to listen.

Alex packed the necessities, then ran back down the stairs only to be stopped by her confused uncle.

"Where are you going?" he questioned eyeing her bag.

She sighed. "I was gonna go stay over at Jacob's tonight.....if thats alright with you?" she decided to turn it into a question at the end to seem a little nicer.

He stared at her studying her face. "Why?"

Alex hadnt really thought of that. "Um, well, Jacob wants me to stay and he said his dad didnt care so I just had to ask you..." she gave him a pleading look. "Please Uncle Charlie? We wont do anything I promise. I'm your favorite niece." she added at the end.

"You're my only niece..." he muttered repeating what she had told him before.

Alex smiled hopefully. "Please?"

He stared at her for a few more minutes then sighed. "Fine."

Alex grinned and hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Charlie!" She ran to the door.

"Be sure to behave yourself! I'll make sure Billy keeps an eye on you!" he yelled after her.

"Yeah! We will dont worry!" Alex shut the door and hopped in the car.

"So you're good?" Jacob asked smiling.

She nodded. "Though he said he's gonna get your dad to keep an eye on us..." she said frowning.

Jacob laughed. "No worries. Billy's a lot more leniant with things than Charlie is. I guess it comes with being in on the secret." Alex laughed as he drove to his house.

Sleeping at Jacob's wasnt much different than sleeping in her room. Alex just slept in his arms like any other night. But tonight she had a strange dream....no, more like a nightmare. Definitely like a nightmare. Jacob had been staring at her with horror filled eyes. But there was something else mixed in with the horror. Pain. He was in pain. But why? When she had taken a step toward him, he had taken a step back. She asked him what was wrong and he just shook his head and turned running away. She hadnt understood his behavior. Why had he acted like that? Then a mirror appeared next to her. She looked over at it and gasped. Her skin was pale white....and her eyes....were blood red.......

Alex had woken up in the middle of the night screaming. It took Jacob a few minutes to calm her down since she was afraid that he was going to run away from her like in the dream.

Finally he got her to go back to sleep. But that vision of herself with the pale skin and red eyes stayed behind her eyes the rest of the night.

Jacob made sure he got Alex to school on time, saying he would pick her up afterwards. She agreed, gave him a kiss, then walked off to class.

In English, which was her first class, they all were watching a movie. Alex's teacher asked her if she would be kind enough to take a note to the office for her. She kindly agreed.

When Alex walked in there was someone at the front desk with their back turned to her. It was a boy, around her age. He had brown hair and was wearing a brownish-black jacket.

She walked up to the desk making Ms. Cope look up at her. "Hi. I have a note from Mrs. Turner."

"Oh thank you." she smiled taking it.

Alex saw the boy watching her from the corner of her eye. She smiled at Ms. Cope again and turned to leave.

"Wait a moment dear." Alex turned to look at her. She was smiling. "Would you mind showing Mr. Coletti to his next class? He's new here and doesnt know where to go."

Alex glanced at the boy and saw him smiling at her. _I guess I might as well. _"Sure." she said smiling.

"Thank you." Ms. Cope said. Alex nodded and walked away with the boy following her.

When they got outside he finally spoke. "I guess I should introduce myself. My names Gaven." he smiled holding out his hand for her to shake it.

She smiled and shook it. "Alex." She took this opportunity to look at him. He was actually pretty cute. He had beautiful blue eyes that were brought out more with his brown hair. And his complexion.....it was flawless. He was actually more that just cute. He was beautiful!

"So how long have you lived around here?" he asked casually as they walked.

"I actually just moved here too. I've been here for a little over a week."

"Oh well at least Im not the only newbie." Gaven laughed. Alex did too. She found it oddly easy to talk to him.

"So why did you decide to move here?"

He looked down and sighed. "My parents got divorced. I came out here with my dad to live."

"Oh, Im sorry to hear that." Alex said. She regreted ever bringing it up.

"Its ok." he smiled lightly. "I kind of figured it was coming eventually. All they ever did was fight." Alex just nodded once not sure what to say.

Finally they arrived at his classroom. Gaven turned to Alex. "Well, I guess this is my stop."

She smiled. "Yeah I guess. See ya." she began to walk away.

"Hey."

Alex stopped and looked at him. He was smiling.

"Thanks for showing me to my class. I probably would have gotten lost if it werent for you." Gaven laughed.

She smiled and nodded once. "No problem. If you ever need help with anything, just ask."

"I'll probably take you up on that."

Alex smiled again then walked off. There was something different about Gaven. She couldnt put her finger on it, but she thought it was kind of strange for 2 people to move to this small town in a little over a week. She just sighed deciding to worry later and went to class.

**Im glad you guys like this story! Review please!! I'll try and get the next one out soon!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Obviously.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 14

Alex's next couple classes went by quickly. Finally, it was time for lunch. She sat with Bella and Edward like usual. But she couldn't help looking around the cafeteria for the boy she met earlier.

After a few minutes of glancing around she realized he wasn't there. _I wonder where he is…. _Alex noticed Edward watching her and quickly changed her thoughts.

She walked into the Biology room and sat down in the back at her desk. She was doodling on her notebook when she heard whispers next to her.

"Is that the new boy?"

"He's totally cute!"

Alex looked up and saw the boy she met earlier talking to the teacher. Mr. Banner pointed to her and the boy turned and smiled at her. It took her a few seconds to realize why the teacher pointed to her. She was the only one without a partner. The class had been an even 20 before she came.

The boy walked back and sat next to her. "Hi!" he smiled.

"Hi." Alex smiled back. "Gaven right?"

He nodded smiling wider. "You remembered!"

"Im usually pretty good with names. Im-"

"Alex." He said. "Its hard to forget a face as pretty as yours."

She blushed and looked ahead to the classroom. Luckily Mr. Banner started talking.

"So whats your next class?" Alex looked up at Gaven as she was picking up her books.

"Gym."

He smiled. "Me too! Lets walk together!"

She smiled. "Ok."

As they were walking, Alex realized how tall Gaven was. He wasn't as tall as Jacob, but he was close. Her head came up to his chin.

"Well, this is my stop." Alex said once they got to the girls locker room.

"Right! I'll see you in gym." Gaven said smiling and walking away.

She watched him go then sighed and went to get changed.

In gym Alex played volleyball. Her team was against Gavens. She won of course. She was normally a klutz-almost as bad as Bella-except when it came to sports. Well, ones that didn't require running at least.

After gym, Alex quickly changed and went to her last class of the day.

_Finally, the end of the day. _Alex sighed standing up and walked out to the parking lot. She leaned against the Volvo waiting for Bella and Edward like normal.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence!"

Alex's head snapped up. Gaven was standing in front of her smiling. "Oh, hi."

"I was just thinking about you." He said.

She blushed lightly-not enough for him to see-and smiled. Watching him now, Alex realized he was actually pretty cute. _No! What am I thinking?! I have Jacob! I cant think this stuff! She_ shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Are you ok?" she looked up and saw Gaven watching her worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Im fine!" Alex smiled nervously.

He smiled. "Good. Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew any good places to hang out around here." He said smiling.

"I just moved here too remember?" she said.

"Yeah, but I mean, it seemed like you knew a lot about this place."

Alex was about to answer when she heard her name being called. She looked over and saw Bella and Edward walking over to her. Bella looked kind of curious as she eyed Gaven and Edward was staring at him intently.

"Oh. Hey Bella. Edward." Alex said once they got to her.

Bella looked at Gaven again. "Who's this?"

Edward was still staring at him.

"Oh, this is Gaven. He just moved here."

Edwards expression suddenly became suspicious, but she couldn't understand why.

"Hi." Gaven smiled.

Bella smiled back. "Hi. Im Bella. And this is Edward. Im Alex's cousin."

"Oh I should have known you two were related. You both have the same beautiful eyes."

Bella smiled then looked at Alex curiously and she blushed and looked down. Edwards stare became more suspicious and intense.

"I was just asking Alex if she could show me around to some good places to hang out." Gaven said smiling.

It was then Alex realized how close he actually was to her. His arm was just barely touching hers, making her blush. _Whats wrong with me? Why am I blushing?! _Edward glanced at her but she didn't notice.

"Well, Edward and I were just getting ready to go to the mall. If you want to come." Bella said smiling.

Gaven smiled and put his arm around Alex's shoulders. "Great! That sounds like fun!"

Alex blushed and shrugged his arm off. Suddenly she saw Edward smirk. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Gaven was pushed away from her and someone was standing in between them with their arm around her waist.

"Jacob." she said realizing who it was.

He glared at Gaven who just stared at him curiously. Then he turned to Alex. "You ready to go?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Lets go." She felt a lot better having Jacob near her again. Though it didn't really help the mood that was in the air. She could feel the tension in the air and when she looked at Bella she could tell she could feel it too.

Alex sighed. _This is going to be a loooong night._

**Sooooo......review please!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Twilight isnt mine....duh.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 15

The ride to the mall was pretty awkward. Edward and Bella were up front-of course, since Edward was driving-and Alex was in the back, right in between Jacob and Gaven. Yeah, very uncomfortable.

Jacob kept glaring at Gaven the whole time while keeping ahold of her hand. And Gaven either didn't notice or chose to ignore him. He was smiling and comfortable the whole way. He talked and asked everyone questions about themselves and about the town. Alex knew he could feel the tension in the air. So why was he acting so casual?

When they finally got to the mall, things got a little better. Gaven still talked to everyone while they walked. Alex could tell Bella was getting along with him fine. And she herself didn't really have a problem with him. Honestly she thought her and Gaven would be pretty good friends. Plus, he was kinda cute….

The only ones who didn't seem to like Gaven were Jacob-for obvious reasons-and Edward-for reasons unknown. Alex didn't know what his problem was. It wasn't like Gaven was flirting with Bella or anything. But Edward kept giving him these suspicious looks. Then she remembered that he could read minds and she wondered if Edward found something odd with Gavens thoughts. She figured she'd ask him about it later.

Suddenly Gaven stopped. Everyone turned to him. He smiled at Alex.

"Alex come on!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the clothing store that he stopped next to.

**Jacobs POV…..**

The kid grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her into the clothing store. I growled and clenched my fists together trying to control the shaking. _I swear if he touches her one more time…._

Edward smirked at me. "Jealous?"

I scoffed. "Of him?"

Edward frowned and looked to where Bella had followed them in. "Theres….something not right about him."

"Well, I already knew that."

Edward looked at me. "Not because he likes her Jacob. There's just something different about him. But I cant figure out what. His thoughts are the same as any normal 16 year old boy."

"Oh yeah, that's reassuring…" I muttered walking past him into the store.

***End POV***

Gaven dragged Alex around the store showing her things he thought would look good on her. She kindly refused everytime he tried to get her to try something on. He looked over and smiled wider.

"Hold on!" he told her running over to the other side of the store. Alex sighed as the other three joined her.

"Having fun?" she heard an annoyed voice say. Alex turned to Jacob with apologetic eyes.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. Its not my-"

"Here!" Gaven was back and was holding one of the cutest dresses she had ever seen! It was strapless, and a light brown color with pink polkadots all over it. It has a pink ribbon going around the middle and was kind of poofy below the ribbon. The dress was a little above the knees.(A/N: Sorry if its not a good description. Im really bad at describing stuff ;P)

"Gaven…."

"What do you think?" he asked. "

Its……so cute!!" Alex took it from him and held it up in the mirror.

**Jacob's POV….**

I walked in with Edward and stood behind Alex. _Gaven_-I grimaced just thinking his name-was on the other side of the store looking for something.

"Having fun?" I said in an annoyed voice.

Alex turned to me with the most adorable apologetic expression. How could I stay mad at that? "Jacob, I'm sorry. Its not my-"

"Here!" Gaven was back and was holding up a dress. I could see he had taste-I could definitely see Alex in that-but I hated that he picked it out.

"Gaven…." She whispered.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I smirked. She's gonna tell him forget it like she did me that one time.

"Its……so cute!!"

My eyes widened. _What?! _I saw Edward and Bella exchange glances out of the corner of my eye. Alex took it from him and held it up in the mirror.

***End POV***

Alex smiled and twirled it a little. Gaven smiled.

"Really? I thought you'd like it! Do you want it?"

"Of course I love it!" she froze realizing what he meant. He wanted to buy it for her! "Wait….I-I don't think-"

"Its fine! I want you to have it! It was made for you!" he smiled at her shyly.

_Why the change in attitude? _"Please? I really want to buy it for you." Alex stared at him not knowing what to say. She knew she should say no. She hated people buying stuff for her. She wouldn't even let Jacob buy her anything! But something about him-the expression in his eyes maybe?-made her give in.

"Fine."

He smiled. "Great! I'll be right back!" he ran off to the register.

Alex sighed and turned to the others and she did not like their expressions. Edward was glaring off where Gaven ran off, Bella was looking at her with eyes that said 'What the hell are you doing?', and Jacob-she really didn't want to see his face. He looked so hurt and betrayed. And she knew why.

"Jacob, please just-" she reached for him but he just turned and walked out. Immediately Alex felt her heart give a little jolt. Not a good one either. She watched him walk away with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Alex…" Bella said softly.

"Hey, Im back!" Gaven said walking up to the others. Then he saw Alex's expression and looked worried. "Whats wrong?"

Bella glared at him. "Nothing." She put her arm around Alex and walked her out.

The rest of the time was spent not talking that much. That is until they sat down for dinner. Alex and Jacob were on one side, Bella and Edward on the other, and Gaven was on the end in between Jacob and Edward.

"So, where'd you say you were from?" Jacob asked sternly.

"Oh, I moved here from Europe actually. I used to live in Italy."

Alex felt Edward tense for some reason and Bella looked up smiling. "Italy? Really? That's so cool! I guess I should have figured as much. Considering your last name."

Gaven laughed. "Yeah. But I don't really have the accent anymore. I've been around a lot of Americans long enough. I think I eventually just lost it."

Alex saw Edward slightly nod his head and Jacob look away from him. Were they having a silent conversation or something?

When they were all done hanging around the mall, they walked outside into the cold night air. Jacob's arm around her helped keep Alex warm though. Apparently he got over his little problem earlier. He seemed to not want to let her go. Though Alex didn't know why. Not that she minded. She looked over at Gaven.

"So do you need a ride home?"

He shook his head. "No Im ok. I live right around here so I can walk."

Alex saw Edward get the suspicious look again as Gaven said this. She just nodded. "Ok. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?"

He smiled. "Yeah! See ya!" he turned and walked off.

Alex stared after him until she felt herself being pulled away. "Come on. You need to get some rest." Jacob said leading her to Edward's car.

**Somewhere in woods…….**

A man walked through the woods for a few minutes before finally stopping hearing a noise behind him. A noise that someone with normal hearing wouldn't be able to hear.

"So? Is the plan working?" a high, reedy female voice asked.

The man smirked. A small woman walked out of the trees behind him. She had lank, pale brown hair that was cute short. Her face held more beauty than that of an angel. The only difference was an angel wouldn't have dull crimson eyes.

"Well Gaven? Aro cant wait much longer."

Gaven turned to face her, his red eyes glowing in the night. He was still smirking. "Its working perfectly."

***GASP*Whats going on?! You'll have to wait til the next one to find out!!! Review please!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 16

The next couple of days for Alex went by without much happening. The visions had mostly stopped now. Thankfully. They would only come on occasion. Mostly when she was mad about something. So she tried to keep from getting angry, but sometimes it didnt work too well. She talked to Gaven still-since he was her Biology partner, she kind of had to-and the two were getting along pretty well. He wasnt really that bad of a guy. He was really sweet, always asking if she needed anything, and walking to gym with her.

Since the day they all hung out, Jacob had made sure to pick Alex up after school everyday. She didnt see the need for it, but she couldnt help but feel an immense happiness when she walked out of school at the end of the day and saw his motorcycle waiting for her.

"So, you doing anything later?"

Alex looked over at Gaven out of the corner of her eye. They were in Biology and Gaven was looking under a microscope at some type of cell they were supposed to identify. When she didnt answer he looked up at her.

"So are you?"

"Um....not that I know of." Alex said cautiously.

He smiled. "Great! Then do you wanna hang out?"

She froze about to write something down on her worksheet and looked at him again. "Hang out?"

"Yeah like go to the mall, or we could go see a movie...."

_You mean like a date....._ Alex sighed writing on her paper again. "Gaven I have a boyfriend."

Gaven chuckled making her look at him. "I know that! How could I not? He picks you up after school everyday." He looked her straight in the eyes, and Alex thought she saw something behind them, but couldnt pin point what it was. Gaven continued to smile at her. "We can just hang out as friends. We are friends right?"

Alex stared at him. Of course they were friends. But still......something about the look in his eyes before.....it bothered her. But that feeling immediately went away when she saw the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" she smiled and Gaven grinned happily.

"Great! How about we just go right after school?"

Jacob had said he had to do something with the pack this afternoon and he couldnt come by, so she could hang out with a friend.....right? Alex smiled nodding. "Sounds good!"

After gym, she met Gaven outside the locker rooms. When he saw her he smiled wide and walked over.

"You ready?"

Alex nodded. "Lets go."

She walked with him out to his car-which was actually quite nice compared to most of the cars around here-and got in. Alex could feel eyes on her as she got in the car, but she ignored them. Her and Gaven were just friends. They knew that. And they also knew how she felt about Jacob. So why they were acting the way they were was beyond her. Gaven started the car and drove off.

Alex and Gaven talked as he drove down the highway. Gaven told Alex more about his home in Italy. He said that practically his whole family lived together-which Alex found odd-and that his uncles were all very different from each other. When she asked him why he just said they acted completely different. But he insisted that she should go back with him when he goes to visit because she'd love his family.

"I dont know. Im not very good with meeting new people." she said shyly looking out the window.

Gaven smiled at her. "What are you talking about? You were fine when you met me."

"Well yeah, but you're the same age as me. Its meeting adults I have a problem with."

"Wow. Thats weird." he said and she playfully slapped his arm making him laugh. "But seriously..." he continued. "I think you'd get along great with them! You should really come to Italy to visit!"

Alex smiled. "That would be nice." She saw him grin back at her as she glanced at the speedometer. "WHOA!" she yelled causing Gaven to look at her worried.

"What?! What? Whats wrong?!"

"Slow down!" Alex yelled.

He seemed to relax at little at that. "Oh. Thats all." he sighed. This made her highly angry.

"What?! You're going 130 mph and all you can say is 'Thats all'?!"

Gaven laughed. "Its fine! I have great reflexes."

Alex growled. "Slow down Gaven!"

He glanced at her-not looking her in the eyes for some odd reason-then released the gas a little. Slowly the speed dropped. Alex sighed relaxing a little and sat back in the seat.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

She glanced at the speed. 85 mph. "Not really, but I'll live."

He just chuckled and continued to drive.

Alex actually had a really good time with Gaven. The two of them went to the mall and walked around, looking in stores and making fun of people that they passed. They ended up going to a movie. They decided to see a horror movie-which ended up not being a good choice. The movie they saw was _really_ scary, and Alex were on the edge of her seat the whole time. One time the main character was walking through a dark hall and everything was silent.....until a loud BUMP made the girl and everyone in the theater scream. Alex jumped screaming and grabbed Gavens hand-which was resting on the armrest. He looked over at her smiling slightly. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hand realized what she did. She slowly looked up towards Gaven and saw him smiling at her.

He leaned over and whispered "You ok?"

Alex just nodded slowly and quickly moved her hand onto her lap.

After the movie, Gaven said that Alex should probably get some fresh air and walked her outside. He sat her on a bench outside the theater and sat next to her.

"You feeling ok?"

Alex nodded breathing in the air. That movie was worse than she thought. _Oh sure. I can hang out with vampires and date a werewolf but scary movies......_

"I take it you dont like scary movies." Gaven said smiling slightly.

She looked over at him smiling sheepishly. "Not really."

"Well you should have told me that. We could have seen something else."

"No its fine. Its not really so much that I dont like them. I like seeing them. Its just......I get scared."

He grinned at her. "Well, you didnt have to worry. I'd protect you from the bad guys!"

Alex giggled at the hero pose he was doing. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

He looked down at her grinning but then his smile turned warm and caring. "Alex....."

Uh oh. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. His gaze didnt falter as he stared her straight in the eyes.

"I really like you. I think your amazing. Your funny, smart, kind, and really beautiful." Alex was glad it was dark so Gaven couldnt see her blush. The truth was, she did like Gaven. Yes it was wrong, since she was with Jacob and everything....but she couldnt help it. It was just something about him that drew her in. Gaven finally looked down. "And I know you have a boyfriend, but....I just thought you should know before I left."

This stopped Alex's mind from going in circles. "What?" she asked confused.

Gaven smiled at her. "Im going back to Italy soon."

For some reason, this made her want to cry. Just the thought of him leaving......

"Why?" Alex asked quietly, failing to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Im moving back with my family. My father and mother made up so we're going home."

Alex looked away from him before tears started to form. "Alex." he said quietly.

She didnt turn to him but he continued. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor before I leave." Alex hesitated then looked up at him.

"Sure. What is it?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and she wasnt expecting what he whispered next. "Can I kiss you?"

Alex's eyes widened. Kiss her?! Did he think she would actually agree to that?! Apparently he knew her better than she did since without command from her brain she nodded.

Gaven smiled and moved his hand up under her chin. He tilted her head up and leaned in slowly. Just before he touched her lips he stopped.

"Alex, I really do love you. Remember that." he whispered and before Alex had time to consider what he said she felt his lips lightly touch hers-and she instantly kissed back.

But something wasnt right. She was starting to feel sleepy. And his lips werent as soft as they were at first. The were harder now.....and colder. So was his hand that was still holding her chin. It was freezing! And it felt like a rock! She wanted to pull away, but her body wouldnt allow it. It was falling to sleep fast. And the last thing she remembered before everything went black was the soft velvet voice of someone very close to her saying "I love you Alex. And Im sorry."

**Oooooh I wonder what happened......well actually I dont since I already know what happened lol. Anyway, review please!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 17

**Jacob POV.....****  
**I waited at my house for Sam and the others to come. Sam said that he wanted to talk to all of us about something, and it was urgent. I would rather be with Alex right now. I normally would be picking her up from school and spending the rest of the night with her. But no. Thanks to Sam I had to sit here and wait for him.

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. Billy was fishing down at the lake with Charlie so I had the house to myself. It would have been a good chance to have Alex alone.......but of course, its Sams fault that didnt happen. It was rare me and Alex ever had the house to ourselves. What with either my dad or Charlie being there, or Bella and the bloodsucker with his super hearing-that was never pleasant knowing he could hear everything you were doing.

A few minutes later the door opened and 5 people walked in. Sam walked over and stood by me as the others sat down in the chairs and turned towards us. None of them were talking-which wasnt normal-and the expressions on their faces made me start to worry.

"Whats up?" I asked looking at all of them then lastly Sam. He sighed.

"Theres been some trouble recently." Everyone perked up at this. "A few days ago when I was patrolling in the woods, I caught the scent of a couple vampires."

The others all sat up completely straight in their chairs. I was sure he had their complete attention now. He certainly had mine.

"Were they the Cullens?" Quil asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. The scent wasnt familiar. Im not sure who it was."

This definitely wasnt good. I wonder if the bloodsucker knows about this. Sam turned to me.

"Jake, I know how close you are to the Cullens-"

I grimaced at that. 'Close?!' I wouldnt exactly call us close.

"Well, closer than the rest of us at least. I need you to talk to them and find out what they know."

I sighed. Should of known this was coming. "Fine. When do you want me to talk to them?"

"As soon as possible." he said firmly. "We need to figure out who these vampires are and take care of them before someone gets hurt." The other guys nodded.

"Right. I guess I'll just go now then." Besides, I could see Alex if I went now. She'd be home by now and Edward was most likely at Bellas. He was always there.

I walked up to the door and knocked, and a few seconds later it was opened by Bella.

"Oh, hi Jacob." she looked confused and a little nervous.

"Uh, hi. Is Edward here?"

She only looked more confused but a little less nervous. "Whats wrong?" I heard his voice say and a second later he was at the door standing behind Bella.

_Vamps. We dont know who they were and we wanted to know if you knew what was going on. _I figured Bella didnt need to know about this. It would only worry her.

The bloodsucker shook his head frowning. "I'll talk to Carlisle."

I nodded as Bella looked between us confused. I could tell she wanted to know what we were talking about. I looked around the house but didnt see who I was looking for. "Wheres Alex?"

Immediately I felt the tension rise. That couldnt be good. "Whats wrong? Is she ok?"

My mind instantly started thinking of all the things that could make them so tense. I didnt like it one bit.

"Shes out....with a friend." Bella said.

I looked down at her. "A friend?"

She looked up at Edward who just looked at me. "Shes out with Gaven."

My body went rigid. Gaven?! That guy we hung out with at the mall? The guy who was flirting with her the whole time?! My eyes narrowed.

"Where?"

He didnt have time to answer as a ringer went off. Edward picked up his phone and without looking to see who it was answered it.

"Yes?" There was a short pause as he listened to whoever was on the other line. His face became more tense as the person spoke. Then he glanced at me. "Right. Thanks Alice."

Alice? What did she want? Did she.....see something? He hung up and looked at me and I knew immediately something was wrong.

"Its Alex."

**Well hope you liked it! Review please!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 18

Alex fluttered her eyes open, waking up from a deep sleep. A sleep she didnt remember falling into. She stared up at the ceiling, realizing it didnt look familiar. First of all it was very high up-which wasnt normal like the other houses she's been in. Then, it just looked too fancy compared to anything else she's ever seen. Alex sat up and looked around confused. The ceiling wasnt the only thing that was fancy. The room was huge!! Bigger than the whole downstairs of charlies house! There were expensive looking dressers in the corners of the room and there was even a table with 2 comfy looking chairs. The bed she was on she noticed was huge too! It was a little bigger than a king sized bed, and had soft fluffy sheets and feather soft pillows. Plus it was a canopy bed, and had the canopy drawn back. _Where am I?!_

"I see you're awake."

Alex jumped and looked to the door. "Gaven?" she asked shocked to see him. She didnt know who she was expecting, but it definitely wasnt him.

He smiled and walked over to the bed-quicker than a normal person could. The way he moved just now kind of reminded Alex of Edward......

"Alex?" She came out of her thoughts and looked at him, noticing a difference in his appearance. His skin looked different now, more like Edwards and the other Cullens, and she realized his voice was different too. It was soft and velvet like. The thing she noticed the most though, was the dull red color of his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked reaching for her.

Alex pulled back closer to the headboard her eyes wide. Gaven gave her a strange look.

"You're.....you're not human." she whispered shocked. Why hadnt she noticed this before?! All the times she hung out with him...and why didnt Edward or Jake notice?

Gaven only chuckled. "No. Im not." he paused watching her. "Are you afraid?"

Alex hesitated before answering. _Was_ she afraid? The answer to that shocked her.

"No." And it was true. Even though she knew she should be scared of Gaven, sh wasnt. Somehow Alex knew he wouldnt hurt her.

Her answer made Gaven smile wider. "Thats good! Because, I would never hurt you Alex." His face turned serious. "I want you to know that."

She stared at him for a few seconds then smiled. "Yeah. Somehow, I do know that."

He smiled again making her remember something. Last night! She was with Gaven last night.....they saw a movie.....and after the movie he took her outside and......she blushed as the memory came back to her.

"Whats wrong?" Gaven asked looking concerned.

"Oh...um, nothing. Just...thinking...." Alex stuttered.

He smiled then looked down. "Alex, listen. About last night.....Im sorry." he looked up at her apologetically. "I shouldnt have kissed you."

Alex smiled blushing. "Its fine really...." her voice got quieter as she continued. "I actually.....kind of liked it...."

Gaven smiled then Alex remembered something. "Why did I get really sleepy when you....kissed me?"

His smile faded as he looked down. "That was my fault. Im sorry. But.....I had to get you here and I didnt know if you would come on your own."

Alex was confused then looked around. "Wait.....where are we?"

Gaven smiled sheepishly and said........

**Jacobs POV......****  
**"ITALY?!?"

Bella flinched and the Cullens just sighed.

"Yes. Apparently he's taken her to Vulterra." I glared at Edward. Why didnt he seem as upset about this as I was??!

"Look Jacob, we'll get her back. Dont worry." Carlisle said gently. I could tell he was trying to comfort me but it just wasnt working. How could anything make me feel better at this point?! The only way I'll relax is when I see Alex safe and sound with me again.

"I have to worry! They have Alex! What if they already changed her?!" I couldnt even bare to think of that right now. The image was just......

"Dont worry. She's fine." Edward said looking over at Alice. "We'll know when they do."

"Thats right. I'll know as soon as they make the decision. Right now they just want to talk to her." Alice said smiling.

I growled. It was definitely irritating how easily they were handling this.

"We've dealt with the Vulturi before Jacob. We know how they work." Edward said. "Aro isnt one to just do something without thinking about it first."

"I dont care! We need to go to Italy and save her!"

"Its not that easy Jacob." Carlisle said. "We need to get plane tickets. And we cant just go marching over there. We need a plan too."

I glared at him, but for some reason I couldnt stay mad at him. I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He nodded then started talking to the others. I walked over to the window and looked out it. _Alex, please be ok. Just wait for me. Im coming._

**_*_End POV***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex stared at Gaven not comprehending what he said.

"Alex?" he asked concerned.

"I-Italy?!" she managed to get out. He nodded.

"But....h-how....last night...."

Gaven smiled lightly. "One of my powers."

Alex only nodded-that was all she could do. He watched her for a few seconds then looked down again.

"Alex, you know.....what I said last night......it was the truth. I really do love you." Alex blushed as he looked her in the eyes. "I know that I was just supposed to get close to you and make you trust me.....but, I ended up really falling for you." He smiled.

Alex stared at him not knowing what to say. She was confused herself. Her mind was split in two at the moment. Half was asking for Jacob and saying that she needed him and she really wanted to see him. But the other half.....was telling her to stay here with Gaven. And unfortunately her body was agreeing with the second half.

"Gaven....I....." He put his finger to her lips smiling.

"You dont have to say anything." He slid his hand over so it was cupping her cheek as he stared her straight in the eyes-it looked like he was searching for a sign of rejection.

Apparently not seeing one, Gaven continued to lean in until his lips were just barely touching hers-she could feel the coldness coming from them.

"Alex..." he whispered against her lips causing her to shudder.

Her mind was telling her that this wasnt a good idea, that he brought her to a place that she had been trying to avoid.....but her body once again acted on its on as Alex leaned forward a little, pressing her lips to his.

***GASP**SHOCK* Whats gonna happen now?!? You'll have to wait to find out!! ;) Review please!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Only characters that arent in the twilight series are mine.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 19

Gaven smiled into the kiss and took Alex's face in both hands, kissing her harder. Half of Alex's mind was screaming at her to stop, and think about what she was doing. She shouldnt be kissing this guy, not when she had Jake. Jake......thinking about him made Alex come to her senses. She pulled away a little.

"Gaven..." Alex whispered trying to catch her breath. "We.....we cant do this...."

"Why not?" Gaven whispered staring her in the eyes.

Alex, however, refused to look up and continued to stare down. "I just....I cant.....I have a-" she was suddenly cut off by Gavens icy cold lips pressed firmly to hers.

It was now that the other half of her brain kicked in screaming louder than the first.

'**_Stay with Gaven....' _**_**  
**__What? But Jake..... _**_'Oh please! Gaven is a vampire! He can turn you into one and then you can live forever! Besides hes pretty easy on the eyes.' _**___But....I love Jake....and hes not bad looking either _**_'But will you be able to live forever with Jake? Hes not aging while you are. He's going to live for a long time, while you will die.' _**__This voice in Alex's head was somehow very persuasive. It was right. If she stayed with Jacob, she would die eventually while he continued to live. How was that fair?! Yet, she couldnt help feeling a slight pang of hurt in her chest. She missed Jake....she wanted to see him again. With this, she made up her decision.....for now at least.

"Gaven." Alex said pulling away.

He sighed and stared at her. "Alex, please....."

She took a deep breath and looked into his maroon colored eyes apologetically. "Gaven Im sorry. I cant. I love Jacob."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. That is until they heard a cough coming from the door.

Alex looked over and saw a man standing there. He was rather tall, and bulky looking-he kind of reminded her of Emmett. He smirked at her, but she didnt like the look in his eyes when he did it. She noticed his eyes were a little brighter than Gavens were.

"What do you want Felix?" Gaven said not turning around.

Felix smirked, not taking his eyes off Alex. "Aro just wants to meet our guest."

Her body tensed at this. Alex remembered Carlisle and the others telling her about him before.

_"The Vulturi. They're a group of vampires who live in Italy. The leader, Aro, is a kind of 'collector' of special powers." Carlisle had said.__Alice had added "When he finds someone with a gift he turns them into a vampire and has them join him."_Alex heard a low growl come from Gavens throat. "Fine. We'll be there soon."

Felix's smirk got bigger. "If you bring her now, she can join us for dinner."

Alex's eyes widened in horror and a snarl came from Gaven as he glared at the large vampire at the door. "Get. Out." he hissed angrily.

Felix's eyes shifted to Alex again quickly. She had her hand on Gavens arm-she had put it there to stop him from getting up. She didnt want to see a fight. Felix looked back at Gaven.

"If all goes well, you may get your wish after all."

Gaven snarled again and Felix just smirked and walked out. Alex didnt understand what this as about. What was Gavens wish?

"Just ignore Felix." Gaven said turning back to her, his face still hard as stone. "Hes always like that."

"Oh....o-ok." Alex said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

She looked up at him. "What did he mean, 'you'll get your wish.'?"

Alex felt Gavens body tense. "Its nothing." he stood up and held out his hand smiling. "Come on. I'll show you around before we see Aro."

Alex stared at his hand debating whether it'd be safer to just stay where she was. She knew she was surrounded by vampires-and not the good ones like the Cullens. But with Gaven with her, maybe she'd be safe.

She was going with that idea as she smiled at him and took his hand.

**Jacobs POV....****  
**I paced back and forth in the Cullens living room. Carlisle was on the phone making plans with the airport for tickets, Emmett and Jasper were in a corner talking quietly to themselves, Alice had left so she could see if anything happens with Alex-thinking about her made my heart jolt, like it was missing a piece of it. It was killing me to be away from her this long. I dont know how much longer I could take this.

"Relax Jacob. We'll find her soon." Edward said from the couch. He was sitting with his arm around Bella-I think she was just as worried as I was.

"You dont understand what its like." I said through clenched teeth.

"Actually I do." Edward said looking down at Bella. "When I left, it felt like my whole world was collapsing. Like my heart was tearing into pieces."

I snorted at that. Heart? Give me a break.

"Just because we dont have physical ones doesnt mean we dont have one."

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I dont care. I feel like half of myself is gone. I need to find her. I need to know that shes safe."

Before the bloodsucker could answer, Carlisle came in the room. "Alright. Our tickets are ordered. The plane leaves in an hour."

Edward nodded and stood up with Bella. She wasnt coming of course-which she didnt agree with-she was staying with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper stood up from the corner and walked past us to the garage.

Carlisle looked at me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I tried my best not to cringe from the cold. "It'll be fine Jake. Dont worry."

I didnt know what to say, so I just nodded. He followed the other two out. Edward gave Bella a quick kiss then looked at me. I nodded and we made our way to the garage.

As we pulled out and started speeding down the road, my thoughts drifted to Alex. _Just wait a little longer. I will not let them hurt you._

**Well let me know what you guys think so far!! I love writing this story so I'll update as much as I can! Review please!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Twilight........not mine......

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 20

Alex tried to keep her breathing even as Gaven pulled her down the halls. She wasnt ashamed to admit she was terrified. I mean, she was in a mansion-or whatever it was-full of vampires. Normal vampires, not vegetarian ones like the Cullens. Being this afraid, she couldnt help but think about Jake. She wanted him-no needed him-here with her. She knew he could make her feel safe. Not that Alex didnt feel safe with Gaven, but she really wanted Jacob. She missed him. _Jake....where are you?_

**Jacobs POV....****  
**I sat by the window staring out at the clouds. The Cullens and I were on the plane on our way to Italy. Im not sure how long we've been flying. The time seems to be going extremely slow for me. All I could think about was Alex, and if those bloodsuckers did anything to her. Just thinking about them made my hands start to tremble.

"Jacob, relax." Edward whispered next to me. I glanced over at him. He was staring straight ahead.

_How can you expect me to relax?! _"We'll find her. Dont worry."

_But your psychic cant see anything with me here! So how do we know if they decide to hurt her? _"They wont. Gaven may have been hiding his thoughts about him being a vampire, but his feelings for Alex were plain to see. He wasnt lying about liking her." He looked over at me, looking for my reaction to that.

I honestly didnt know what to think. For one, this was good. Since it meant he most likely wouldnt let anything happen to her. But it was bad, because he had feelings for the love of my life. My hands started shaking more.

"Jake, you dont want to do that here."

He was right. I sighed, closing my eyes trying to calm myself down. A female voice came over the speakers.

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Rome shortly."

I opened my eyes finally calm, and looked out the window. The ground was getting closer. I clenched my hands into fists. _Finally._**  
**

Alex couldnt help but shrink closer to Gaven everytime they passed another vampire. They all looked at her like she was food-which to them, she probably was.

Alex looked up when she heard knocking. They were standing in front of a large door. Gaven opened it, and pulled her in. Instantly Alex's mouth dropped open. This room was huger than anything she'd ever seen! But that wasnt what had her so shocked-well, more like.....petrified. There had to be at least a hundred vampires in the room. Almost every single one of them was staring at her.

"Alex, breathe." Gavens voice seemed to bring her back, and her exhaled. She hadnt realized she was holding her breath.

"Ah! Gaven! Alex! Its so good to see you!" a cheery voice said getting closer.

Alex looked up and jumped back, her breath catching in her throat. She couldnt seem to think straight. She's seen this man before! He had long black hair, and skin that was almost translucent. His eyes were a bright red. It was the man from her dream. _So this is Aro......._Gaven nodded once. "Aro. I'd like you to meet Alex." He squeezed her hand lightly.

Aro looked over at Alex smiling. "Theres no reason to be afraid Alex! We arent going to hurt you!"

It took her a second to realize that she-once again-wasnt breathing. She exhaled, never taking her eyes away from Aro's face. She was absolutely terrified of him......yet somehow, she was also entranced. There was just something about his face....it was beautiful and frightning at the same time, even as he continued to smile at her. Alex then realized something.

"H-How do you....k-know my n-name?" she stuttered quietly, and she was sure if he was human he wouldnt have been able to hear her.

"Oh from Gaven of course!" Alex glanced up at Gaven who was looking down. Aro laughed lightly. "He never stops thinking about you!"

Alex's eyes snapped back to Aro quickly. "How do you know that? Can you.....read minds too?"

"Of course! Thats right! You know young Edward!" Aro said heartily. "Yes I can read minds. But in a slightly different way. I'll show you."

She cringed back as he held out his hand to her.

"Its ok." Gaven whispered in her ear. "Take his hand."

Alex glanced at Gaven, then took a deep breath, and extended her hand, placing it in Aro's. His hand was freezing! She didnt know what he was doing, but he had a thoughtful expression on his face. After a few seconds, he let go and smiled at her.

"Well, seeing the imprinting effect from your point of view is quite astounding! What an interesting thing!"

Gaven chuckled at Alex's confused expression. "Aro can read a persons thoughts by touching them."

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Aro. Are we just going to sit here and do nothing about this human?" a cruel voice asked angrily.

Gaven growled and Alex looked up. A man with white hair, and skin just as light as Aro's walked up and stood next to Aro glaring at her. Alex knew this guy quite well too, and this time she moved behind Gaven. He was slightly more frightening than Aro since in her dream....he was the one who bit her.

"Now now Caius! Theres nothing wrong with dear Alex! Theres nothing we need to do!" he paused for a few seconds, and at first she didnt understand why. "Yes. I noticed that in her thoughts. Very perseptive Marcus."

_Marcus? _Alex looked on the other side of Aro and saw another vampire with the same skin tone as the others, and long black hair like Aro's. She realized this was the other vampire from her dream. She gulped-quite audibly-staring up at the three faces of the vampires who have haunted her dreams for a while now.

**Review please!! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 21

"Alex, its ok." Gavens whisper went in one ear and right out the other. Alex couldnt listen to him. How could he even say it was ok?! She was staring at the three most powerful vampires in the world-well, at least thats how she saw them.

"Look how scared she is." Caius snorted glaring at her. Alex looked up at him terrified. Gaven glared at him and Aro chuckled.

"Well you can hardly blame her if you keep giving her that glare Caius!"

Caius scoffed and turned, walking away to where the other vampires were. Marcus placed his hand on Aro's arm, looking as bored as ever-which Alex found slightly odd. His hand wasnt left on more than a second, and Aro nodded.

"Yes." his gaze drifted to Alex, causing her to shrink back a little. "I thought that was quite strange too." She realized then that Marcus had been showing Aro his thoughts. But what exactly was he thinking?

Gavens eyes narrowed as he watched the two other vampires. He seemed very tense, and Alex felt him move slightly to shift her behind him.

Aro continued to watch Alex. "Alex, would you mind me asking a question?"

This startled her a bit. He was being so.....nice. "Um......yes?" she said quietly.

"You love the werewolf Jacob Black."

Ok, that wasnt a question, but she decided speaking her mind right now might not be the best choice.

"Yes."

"And you love young Gaven here."

That froze her, and Alex felt Gavens body go rigid. Did he seriously just ask her that?! With Gaven standing right next to her?!

"Um....I...well....."

Alex was confused. Of course he would have seen it in her thoughts. But he had said something strange to Marcus. _"Yes. I noticed that in her thoughts. Very perseptive Marcus."_ _"Yes. I thought that was quite strange too."_"Wait....what did you mean when....." Alex glanced over at Marcus. He had the same bored expression on his face. Aro grinned.

"Oh right! Marcus is able to see peoples relationships! He noticed yours and Gavens as soon as you walked in the door! He thought it was quite strange."

Alex blushed and glanced up at Gaven. He was staring at the ground, with an unreadable expression. Aro continued.

"He could also see that you are confused about how you feel. You love this Jacob person, yet you love Gaven as well. Is this not true?"

Alex looked at the three not know how to answer. What should she say? What if her answer hurt Gaven? She loved Jacob. Of course she did. He was the love of her life. But there was a part of her that loved Gaven. It was all very frustrating.

Finally, she took a deep breath. "Yes. Its true."

Aro smiled as Marcus walked back up to where Caius was seated. "Well, I suppose we should stop with all the chatting then."

Both Gavens and Alex's eyes snapped up to him.

"Now, theres something I'd like to talk to you about dear Alex." Aro said watching her, still as cheerful as ever.

Alex gulped, not sure if she wanted to hear this or not. "Um, about what?"

Aro continued to smile as he answered her. "I know very much about your current abilities my dear, and Im positive when you are a vampire they will be enhanced."

Alex swore her heart literally stopped. Was he saying.....She couldnt even get the words right in her head. This seemed oddly familiar......it was kind of like in the dream she had.......

A gentle squeeze of her hand brought Alex back, and she looked up at Gaven. He was smiling down at her slightly. It looked like a mixture between ashamed and apologetic. _He knew...... _So thats why he brought her here. He knew Aro wanted her power........so he brought her here.......

Alex jerked her hand away from him, and crossed her arms. The glimpse she got of Gavens face before she turned away was heartbreaking. She drew in a shaky breath.

"I....I dont s-see how that matters." Alex tried her best to make her voice confident, but it didnt work very well.

"Oh it matters greatly!" Aro cheered. "You will join us! Your power will be very helpful to us!"

She remembered what Carlisle had said, about Aro being a collector of special powers. And with that, both her dreams came back to her. The first one, of when Aro, Caius, and Marcus were chasing her and Caius had bitten her. That one wasnt nearly as scary as the second one. The look on Jacobs face still haunted her. He was so terrified and hurt. Alex didnt ever want to see him like that. And she swore to herself that she would never cause Jacob pain.

"So," Aro said breaking her thoughts. She looked up at him. "What do you say? Will you become one of us? Will you become a vampire?"

Alex stared at him for a long moment. Honestly, if she thought about, it might be cool to be a vampire. Getting to live forever, never dying, and all the other cool stuff that comes along with it. But as soon as her thoughts started to drift that way, one face popped up in her mind. Jacob. She couldnt leave him. She wouldnt. But still.......

Deciding on her answer, Alex looked up at the smiling vampire before her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and..............

**Oops. Cliffhanger!! lol. Well , review and I'll get the next one out soon!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Twilight isnt mine. Its Stephenie Meyer.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 22

Alex took a deep breath. She had made her decision. She knew what she had to do. "I-"

Suddenly the door burst open. Everyone looked over and Gaven growled. Alex felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Standing in the door was Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. And Jacob. Jacob had come for her. Alex couldnt explain how she was feeling right now. She wanted to run to him. To tell him how much she loved him. To _show _him how much she loved him. But she couldnt move. She couldnt understand why until she felt Gavens hand clamped around her wrist.

"Ah! Young Edward! And Carlisle! Its been so long!" Aro said as the Cullens and Jacob walked into the room. "And its good to finally meet you Jasper, Emmett. And you too Jacob Black."

Jacob looked a little shocked and confused that Aro knew his name but he didnt take his eyes off Alex for a second. Except to shift them ever couple seconds to glare at Gaven.

"Aro. Its good to see you again." Carlisle said stiffly. He took a step forward and shook Aro's hand.

"Yes! Its wonderful to see you too old friend! To what do I owe this visit?"

"Dont you see?" Caius sneered appearing next to Aro. "They came for the girl."

Everyones eyes snapped over to Alex, causing her to blush. She didnt take her eyes off Jacob. She still couldnt believe he was here. _He came for me.....he really came all the way here to get me...._"Oh! Thats right!" Aro smiled looking over at her. "Alex! You must decide if you would like to join us or not!"

Everyone looked over at her again. This time Alex looked away from Jacob-she didnt want to see the pain in his eyes that she saw coming on-and looked up at Aro. Since Alex saw Jacob, she knew that the answer she was going to give was the right one. There was no way she could live without him. And she knew how much it would hurt if she left. Alex glanced at Jacob one last time-she noticed Edward's lips curl up in a smile-before smiling at Aro.

"Im sorry. But, I dont want to join you. I cant."as she spoke the last two words her gaze drifted back to Jacob. His eyes lit up as soon as she spoke those words.

Aro sighed. "Is that so? Well, I guess theres nothing we can do then."

Gaven turned to Aro glaring, finally speaking for the first time. "You're just going to let her say no and leave?"

"We cant force her Gaven. I want her to join on her own."

Gaven glanced at Jacob then looked down at Alex. "You choose that wolf over becoming immortal?"

Alex looked over at Jacob smiling. "I would rather live with that wolf and die than live forever without him."

Gaven snorted and muttered something that sounded like "Give me a break." before crossing his arms and glaring the other way.

Carlisle smiled and looked at Aro. "So, are we free to leave?"

Aro smiled. "Yes. But first...." he looked at Jacob who glared at him. "Do you mind?" he held out his hand. Jacob stared at it confused.

"He wants to read your mind. He can do so by touching you." Edward told him. Jacob looked over at Alex and she nodded. He took a deep breath-she noticed then that he was shaking slightly, he was definitely uncomfortable-and walked forward placing his hand in Aro's.

Alex could tell Jacob wanted to let go as soon as possible. His face was cringed, and she figured it was from the smell. After a few seconds, Aro dropped his hand smiling.

"Well, the imprinting from your perspective is even more different than from dear Alex's!"

Jacob looked at Alex then Aro confused. "What?"

"I read the young girls mind, and she truly does love you. But for you.....she is your everything! There is nothing else you care more about. And nothing you wouldnt do for her. Its very strange!"

Alex really wished they would stop all this talking. She wanted to run over to Jacob, but she didnt know if that was such a good idea yet, so her body wouldnt allow her to move.

Edward, apparently hearing her thoughts, spoke up. "Aro, I think its best if we leave now."

Aro nodded. "Yes well, feel free to come back and visit us when ever you want!" He looked over at Alex. "You as well, young Alex. It would be a pleasure having you visit again!"

Alex didnt know what to say so she merely nodded. Carlisle smiled at Aro."Well, we'll be going then."

Aro and the others walked away-Gaven having to be drug away. Alex finally slowly began walking toward the others. When no one seemed to move, she suddenly flung herself at Jacob, wrapping her arms around his waist. his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Alex didnt care about anything else now. Nothing else mattered. She was with Jacob again. She was right where she belonged. She wanted him to know how much she missed him. How when she saw him she felt like she was complete again. Alex wanted to show him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. And she planned on doing just that.

**Awww! Isnt that sweet???? Well, reviews please!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 23

The whole way back to Forks, Alex didnt let go of Jacob for a second. And he seemed just as reluctant to let go of her. Alex was just so happy that she was with him again. She hadnt realized just how much she needed him until he showed up at the Vulturi's place. Now that she was back with him, there was just one thing to do. The problem was, how to do it.

Alex knew that if she told Jacob what she wanted, he would do it, no matter what. But she didnt want to just ask him. She wanted this to be special. So she decided to seduce him. Though how she was going to do that, she had no idea. Alex had never actually _seduced _anyone before. How did that work exactly? She looked up when Edward let out a low chuckle. Alex glared at him-not really caring he was listening to her thoughts-and went back to thinking about how she was going to get Jacob to go along with what she was planning. And she had to figure out when.

Alex really wanted it to be tonight. She couldnt wait any longer. She wanted to show Jacob she truly loved him, and she wanted to give herself to him in every possible way.

"Jacob?" Edward's voice broke through her thoughts. Everyone was in the cars, driving to the Cullens house. Alex looked up at him, and saw him smirking. She glared at him, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked. He was sitting in the back seat with his arms around Alex. She refused to sit anywhere but in his lap.

There was a smirk in Edwards voice when he spoke, and Alex could tell he found her thoughts amusing. Which didnt help with glaring at him. "Is your dad going to be home tonight?"

This was a strange question. She honestly hadnt expected it. Alex figured he was going to say something about her thoughts. Unless.....

"No. Why?" Jacob sounded confused. _He wouldnt..... _she thought, her eyes narrowing at the vampire in the front seat.

"Well why doesnt Alex just stay with you then? It seems she wouldnt let you leave anyway. And I think you might want some alone time after everything thats happened."

Alex's eyes widened slightly. Was Edward......helping her? If Billy wasnt going to be home.....then her and Jake would have the house to themselves.....and she could......

"Well, I guess that might be the best idea. We should probably let Charlie know she's ok though." Jacob said.

Edward nodded. "I'll tell Bella to let him know where she is." he looked at Alex and saw her watching him with a surprised expression. Edward gave her a knowing smile before turning back around.

Alex smiled closing her eyes. _Thank you, Edward...._

* * *

It wasnt long before they arrived at Jacobs. Though that might have been because Alex fell asleep. When she opened her eyes Jacob was carrying her through the house. He kicked a door open and walked over, laying her on the bed. This was when he saw she was awake.

"Hey." he smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Im perfect....now that you're here." Alex smiled sitting up. It took her a second to realize that her hands were shaking. She knew what she had to do now, and she was terrified.

"Hey hey.....its ok." Jacob said taking her hands in his. "Everythings fine now. The Vulturi isnt coming for you anymore."

"I know....." Alex said a little breathlessly. She honestly didnt think she would be this nervous.

"Then whats wrong?" Jacob asked concerned. She looked up at him. He was watching her worriedly. Alex smiled.

"Im fine. I just....." she gulped and took a deep breath."I really missed you."

Alex leaned in, kissing his lips gently. Jacob smiled and kissed her back. She hesitated for a second. She wasnt exactly sure what to do. She only knew what happened in movies. But she didnt know if that would help here or not. Finally she decided. It was now or never.

Alex slid her hands up Jacob's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him harder. Jacobs hands slid to her waist pulling her closer. She licked his bottom lip asked for entrance. Not a second later, his mouth opened, and their tongues fought for dominance. His hands made their way up and down her sides, while he won the tongue battle. Alex moved her hands to his shirt and lifted it over his head. Apparently Jacob didnt think anything of this-or he didnt care-since as soon as his shirt was off his lips found hers again. Alex was kissing him with a want and need that she didnt understand how he didnt know what was happening. Unfortunately, as her hands slid up and down his chest, feeling his muscles-God, she loved them-and made their way to this pants, Jacob realized just what she was doing. Jacobs warm hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling her hands up. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Alex, what are you..."

"I need you Jacob...." Alex whispered trying to catch her breath. "I want to show you I love you, I want to be with you."

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You said you werent ready for this."

"Because I wasnt ready. But I am now! I want you Jacob! I will never want anyone else....." he opened his eyes and looked into hers. And what Alex saw in them made her happy. Maybe this wouldnt be so hard.

"I.....I dont want to hurt you."

"You wont." Alex whispered leaning closer, but he leaned away. She stopped, and held back the tears that threatened to spill. Was he....rejecting her? "Why?" her voice was shaky.

"Alex......" Jacob said, his voice a little uneven. She couldnt understand why he was doing this. He was so ready to before, when she wasnt ready. And now that she was, he wasnt? How was that fair? Alex knew he wanted this as much as she did. She could feel the bulge in his pants when she had started to undo them. Hell she could even almost see it!

"Why Jacob? I thought.....you.....loved me." she looked down sadly.

His hand was under her chin lifting it up in an instant. "No, of course I love you Alex. You know I do. But.....are you sure? This is what you want?"

Alex stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes, seeing everything she's ever wanted. "Yes. You are what I want Jacob. I want you to know how much I love you. After being apart from you for all that time.....and not knowing when I would see you again.....I need you."

Jacob stared at her for a few moments. Alex couldnt tell what he was thinking. Was he going to reject her and say no? Or was he going to agree? Finally the expression in his eyes changed, and she knew she had won. It was surrender. He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing her deeply. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and smiled. She was never going to forget this night......

**Ok! So just a fair warning: The next chapter is going to be a lemon(a sex scene for those who dont know what a lemon is). If you dont want to read it, then just skip it. You wont miss anything. I made it so anyone who doesnt read the lemon wont be lost. So if you dont read the lemon just skip to Chapter 25 and you'll be fine. Kk? Reviews please!!**


	24. Chapter 24

***WARNING!!!!* This chapter is a lemon(or sex scene for those who dont know what a lemon is). If you dont like reading this kind of stuff, or just dont wanna read it, or are under 18, you can skip this and you wont be lost going to the next chapter. I made it so you can just skip to Chapter 25. But if you wish to read this, then your opinions are appreciated!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 24

Jacobs hand moved to Alex's waist, while his other cupped the back of her head, as he kissed her hungrily. Alex kissed back just as fiercely. She wasnt really that surprised at how easy it was to get him to agree. Jacob would do just about anything she wanted.

"Jacob." Alex gasped when he pulled away. He only gave her a second to catch her breath before he groaned and his lips crushed hers again. She could tell he was getting more into it now, his hands roaming her body, sometimes grazing the sides of her breasts then moving away quickly as if he was afraid. This made her have to hold in a giggle.

Apparently Jacob decided Alex was still wearing too many clothes, since his hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He threw it to the other side of the room as his eyes drifted down to her chest-which was still covered in her black lacy bra. Alex thought she actually saw him blush-which she found quite adorable. She buried her hands in his hair, capturing his mouth with her own. Slowly, she layed back on the bed, pulling Jake with her. He moved over so he was hovering over her, all the while without breaking the kiss. Alex was very greatful that he didnt have heat in his house. The heat coming off his body was enough to have her sweating-even without her body being aroused by what was happening.

Jacob's tongue delved into her mouth, exploring, tasting. Alex moaned, running her hands up and down his chest. She reveled in how his muscles twitched as she lightly trailed her fingers over them.

Finally Jacob broke the kiss, allow her to catch her breath. He kissed and nibbled up and down her jawline, causing her to moan and gasp his name. Jacob growled-apparently he liked that-and kissed down to her neck, not taking long to find a particularly sensitive spot, causing Alex to moan louder.

"Jacob..." He smirked and slid his hand up her stomach, toward her chest. He was a little hesitant, but after a few seconds Alex felt his hand slide up a little more to cup her breast through her bra. She arched into his warm touch, ecouraging him to continue.

Slowly and hesitantly, he squeezed it lightly, causing a slight moan from her. Jacob smirked against her neck liking the response he got, and continued his ministrations until she pulled his mouth back to hers.

Jacob groaned with pleasure and his hands moved under her back to undo her bra. After a few seconds of being unsuccessful, he growled and ripped it right off. Alex gasped, allowing him to take advantage and slip his tongue into her mouth again.

Evidently Jacob was growing more confident. He pulled away and nibbled his way down her chin, past her throat, to the top of her breasts. He paused, looking up at her for consent. Alex giggled-was he actually asking for permission?-and nodded. His hand cupped one breast, as his mouth continued to kiss and nip down to the other one.

"Oh Jacob...." Alex moaned loudly, arching her back. When he was finished with that one, he switched his mouth to the other, and continued sending tingles of pleasure through her body.

Alex's hands ran through his hair, and up and down his chest and back. She couldnt believe all the sensations she was feeling! It was like nothing she's ever felt before! After a few minutes she pulled Jacob back up to her, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

His hand trailed down, over her chest, across her stomach, and to the top of her pants. In seconds Jacob had Alex's pants and underwear across the room. How? She had no idea. Nor did she care.

Alex groaned in anticipation as his warm hand slowly traced the inside of her thigh. His hand moved up, towards where she needed him most. Alex felt Jacob's fingers lightly touch the soft skin of her folds, before he started stroking her.

Alex moaned his name, sifting her hands through his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Jacob moved back down to her neck, before slowly sliding a finger in her. Alex moaned loudly again, arching into his touch. Jacob let out something between a groan and a growl, finding her sensitive spot and continuing to nip and suck there.

Alex's hips started moving with Jacob's finger as he slid it in a few times before adding a second one. Her breath hitched at the new sensation, as a strange aching feeling came to the pit of her stomach. The ach continued to get stronger and stronger as Jacob continued to pump his fingers in and out.

"Jacob." Alex moaned loudly. He growled/groaned again-causing her to moan his name again-and kissed her harder.

Alex felt her walls begin to tighten and she grabbed Jacob's hand stopping him. He broke their kiss and looked down at her confused, trying to catch his breath.

"Not yet....." she managed to gasp out. "I want to.......you....inside....."

Jacob nodded as she reached down to his shorts. Alex could definitely see the bulge in his pants now. He helped her undo his jeans before slipping them and his boxers off all at once.

Instantly Alex became nervous as she stared at him. He was huge! _Maybe its a werewolf thing....._Jacob leaned over her again, and Alex felt him pressing against her inner thigh. She couldnt help but stare. _How is that going to fit in me? _she couldnt help but think it. Alex knew one thing though. It was definitely going to hurt.

Unfortunately Jacob could see the fear and doubt in her eyes. "I knew this wasnt a good idea. Maybe we should just-" he started to get up.

"No!" she pulled him back down to her desperately. "It'll be fine. Please Jacob.....I love you."

"I love you too." he said smiling, kissing her lightly on the lips. He then took a deep shuddering breath. "If I....hurt you. Or....you want me to stop..."

"Jacob." Alex held his face in both hands, making him look at her. "I'll be fine. I need you....please." she arched her lower body into his, to emphasize.

They both groaned as his tip pressed against her opening. Alex could feel the heat coming off him, and she wondered how hot it would be when he was inside her. Jacob looked her in the eyes, asking for the sign to continue. Alex took a deep breath and nodded.

Slowly, he slid in. Alex closed her eyes, as the pain began to come. It wasnt too bad. Just slightly uncomfortable. Jacob watched her worriedly before sliding in further. Her eyes scrunched up and she dug her nails into his back.

"Im sorry...." he whispered. "Im hurting you. Im so so sorry."

"Jake...." Alex's voice was strained. "Its just....a little.....uncomfortable." But she knew this wasnt the worst of it.

Jacob leaned his forehead against hers. "Im sorry...." He pushed in further until he was stopped by her agonizing scream.

It was so sudden. She felt the uncomfortable part, and she thought that was bad. And Alex knew that it was going to get worse, but this.....this was torture! It was like her insides were torn to shreds.

"Im so sorry Alex....Im so so sorry..." she heard Jacobs tortured and pained whisper from above her. And for a second she wondered if he was in pain too. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the look on his face and knew what was wrong.

"Jacob..." Alex whispered. He looked down at her, and his eyes hurt worse than the physical pain. "Please.....it'll go away.....it will.....just......go slow...."

Jacob hesitated, torn between wanting to be with her, and not wanting to cause her pain. Eventually the first part won out, and Alex felt him pull out gently, then slowly push back in.

Each time it was like excruciating torture. The pain wasnt getting better. And Alex was starting to think all the stories she heard about the pain only lasting for a few seconds were a lie.

That is until Jacob pulled out and pushed back in again, and she felt something else, besides the pain. It was slowly fading away. And she wanted it back. He continued to go slow a few more times until Alex thrusted her hips up with his, causing him to halt what he was doing and look down at her.

"Jake.....faster...." she moaned pulling him down so she could kiss him. Jacob hesitated, then started moving in and out of her faster. It kept getting better with every movement, the pain was slowly subsiding. After a few more thrusts the pain was completely gone, and all Alex felt was pure pleasure. It was better than anything she could have ever imagined! She thought that might have something to do with the heat. It wasnt extremely hot like she expected, it was just like a heated blanket.

Jacob moved his lips down to her neck as he began thrusting a little faster. Alex couldnt help the moans that escaped her lips, as her hands traveled up and down his hard back and around to his chest.

"Jake.....harder...." Now that he knew the pain was gone for her, he didnt hesitate to obey.

Alex couldnt help but moaning out his name, which seemed to make him go faster each time. The ach in her stomach was coming back, and it was a lot stronger now. She moved her hips with his, trying to match his pace. Unfortunately, her human body wasnt as fast as his werewolf one.

Alex could feel the burning in the pit of her stomach, and she knew she wasnt going to be able to last much longer. Jacobs rhythm became harder, and she clutched at his arms for support. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, her body shuddered, and her muscled tensed.

"JACOB!" Alex screamed his name, digging her nails into his shoulders, as she felt herself contract around him.

Apparently Jacob wasnt finished. He thrusted into her harder and faster, sending new waves of pleasure and ecstasy through her body.

Suddenly Jacob threw his head back as he let out a pleasure filled howl. His body went rigid, before he relaxed slightly and leaned his forehead on Alex's, matching her heavy breathing.

Alex couldnt believe what just happened. Well she could, but it was just too much to wrap her mind around. Thy both layed there for a few more minutes, allowing their breathing to slow. Finally Jacob gently pulled out and layed next to her. Alex turned and curled up next to him. Jacob chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. She could feel sleep overtaking her eyes, and she didnt like it. She didnt want to sleep now. Not after what just happened! She had to stay awake. Unfortunately her body was too worn out, and her eyelids slowly closed.

"Jacob....this was the best night of my life...." Alex whispered smiling.

Jacob smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "Yeah. Mine too."

"Oh, and Jacob?" Alex whispered before sleep overcame her.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me.....to thank Edward...." she smiled, picturing his confused face before she drifted off to sleep.

**Well there it was. It wasnt my first but I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I dont know how good it is since I dont really have much experience with this kind of thing lol. Anyway, reviews please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright so like I said, if you didnt read the last chapter its ok you're not gonna be lost. This just starts off the morning after ok?**

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 25

Alex groaned, as her body started to slowly wake up. She could see the light shining through her eyelids from the window and knew it was morning. As she started to stretch, she winced slightly. Her body was sore. And for a second she couldnt understand why. Then the events of the previous night flooded back to her, and she blushed.

She couldnt think of anything that was better than what happened last night. It was the best night of her life! And the most tiring....Jacob was.....amazing! She debated whether he ever did that before. But she doubted it. He was just so good, that after he got into it, he seemed like a pro. Alex smiled then frowned. Speaking of Jacob....she felt around the bed, still keeping her eyes closed. For a second she didnt feel another body, and she began panicking. Then she heard a low chuckle, and felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her and pull her right up against something hard and warm.

"I see you're awake." Jacob murmured kissing the top of her head. Alex smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"How long have you been up?"

"A few hours. Since noon I think."

Alex bolted upright. "What?! Noon?! What time is it?!" she looked around frantically for a clock. Jake laughed.

"Its 2 in the afternoon. Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Charlie! He's got to be worried sick!" Alex jumped out of bed and instantly regreted it. Aparently the soreness was worse on lower parts of her body. She cringed and Jacob caught her before she hit the floor.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked worried.

Alex nodded. "Just....a little sore...." She stood up straight....and something dawned on her. She was still naked! She blushed and moved away from Jacob, turning her back to him.

He laughed behind her. "Really Alex? Its not like I didnt see everything last night."

"S-So? I-Its different now." she looked around for her clothes but couldnt seem to find them.

"I put them in the wash. They smelled like bloodsuckers." Jacob grimaced walking over to his dresser and pulling out some clothes. Alex watched him for a few seconds before realizing he was still naked too and turned away. "Here."

Jacob was holding out a shirt and a pair of shorts. "They may be kind of big, but its the best I can do for now."

Alex hesitated then took the clothes from him and quickly put them on. She couldnt help but pause to smell the shirt as she slipped it over her head-without a bra, seeing as how hers was destroyed. She smiled. It smelled just like him. Like the forest. It was an intoxicating smell, and Alex wondered why vampires thought werewolves stunk. She thought it was great!

When the shirt was fully over her Alex looked down at herself. It fit almost like a short dress. "Thats one of my smaller ones. From before I grew so much." Jacob shrugged.

Alex smiled up at him. "Its perfect." She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so she could kiss him. It seemed like he didnt lose any of the passion he had last night. Jacob's tongue slipped in her mouth and tangled with hers. She moaned as his hands grabbed at her waist, pulling her closer. Alex fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

She was vaguely aware of moving back towards the bed. But frankly, she didnt care. She would gladly have a repeat of last night.

"Hey Jake! Stop screwing your girlfriend and get out here!"

Alex and Jake stopped and looked towards the closed door. Jake growled. "Go away!" and leaned back in to kiss her.

"Fine." the door suddenly slammed open and Alex pulled away from Jake and saw a very tall guy standing in the doorway.

"Go away Paul!" Jake glared at the man who just smirked.

"Hey its not my fault. Sam wants us to do patrol."

"I was on earlier." This shocked Alex.

"You left?" Jacob looked down at her astonished-and slightly hurt-expression.

"Only for a few minutes." he said trying to make her feel better. "It didnt look like you were waking up anytime soon and I had to.....let my feelings out...."

Paul laughed. "Yeah and we sure got an eyeful!" he smirked at her. "Hey if you ever get tired of Jake you could always come to me."

Alex blushed as Jake snarled and stood in front of her. She had forgotten that when they were werewolves, they could all see into each others minds. Jacob had told her this a while ago. So then they would have seen.......Alex blushed even more, hiding her face in Jakes back.

"Look Jake, I really dont wanna hear it from Sam ok? Just come on!" Paul sighed.

Jacob glared at him for another second before turning to Alex. "Do you mind? Apparently Im needed." he glared at his friend in the doorway again.

She looked up at him. She really didnt want to leave-not that she ever did. But after last night, she felt closer to him than she's ever felt. Alex glanced at Paul, who was still smirking in the doorway, then nodded.

"Go. Its ok. I'll just call Charlie or something and get him to take me home."

"No I'll take you home. Sam can wait a few more minutes. It wont kill him." Jake said looking up at Paul.

Paul shrugged. "Whatever. The less time you're a wolf the better. Im not in the mood to hear what you two were doing last night again." he walked out.

Jacob saw the mortified expression on Alex's face and instantly felt guilty. "Im sorry. I know you dont want them to know but.....its hard to keep those thoughts hidden. But all of us do it. We all get annoyed with each other but its not that bad-hey whats wrong?" she had started crying.

"I....I dont want to leave...." Alex mumbled whiping away her tears. Jacob smiled and moved her hand, whiping away the rest for her.

"It wont be for long. I'll be back over to get you as soon as Im finished patroling. I promise. And tonight theres a big party down at the beach. So we can hang out there if you want."

She looked up at him. "Party?"

He nodded. "We're all going. And I figured I'd bring you. The guys are all bringing their girlfriends too. Well I guess in Quils case, hes more or less baby sitting." he chuckled.

Alex giggled too. Jake had told you about Quil imprinting on Emily's-Sam's imprint/fiance-niece, who was only 2 years old. She found that quite funny.

"Well come on. I dont wanna keep Sam waiting too long." he started pulling her to the door.

"Um Jake?" he looked back at her. "I might need to change my clothes."

Jacob looked down at her then nodded. "Yeah that might be the best idea. Charlie might suspect something." he led her down the hall to a room with a washer and dryer in it. He pulled out her shirt, pants, and underwear from the dryer and handed them to her. "Im afraid you'll have to go without a....bra." he blushed a little.

She giggled and took the clothes. "I think I'll live." Alex gave him a look when he didnt make any move to leave.

He rolled his eyes walking around her, muttering something like "....seen it before...."

Alex shook her head laughing and changed into her clothes.

Jacob pulled up in front of Charlies house. Alex took a deep breath. She wasnt worried about Charlie being inside. She was worried about a certain vampire who could no doubt hear her thoughts right now.

"I'll come by later and get you." Jake said looking back at her. She still hadnt moved. "Are you going to go in or not?"

Alex nodded slowly and awkwardly got off the bike. Jacob grabbed her arm smiling and pulled her in for a kiss. It was deep, and filled with longing and love. When he pulled away Alex was breathing heavy.

He smirked. "Dont let the bloodsucker give you a hard time."

"What?" she asked still kind of dazed. She didnt understand what he meant.

"You'll see." Jacob chuckled before giving her once last kiss and driving away.

Alex stood there for a few more seconds before shaking her head to clear it and walking into the house. Instantly she was tackled in a hug.

"Oh Alex! Im so glad you're ok! Edward said you were fine and that you were with Jacob but I wanted to see for myself and he wouldnt let me go and oh Im just so happy!!" Bella said quickly. Alex could tell she was crying.

"Bella relax." Alex hugged her back. "Im fine. I just.....had to spend time with Jacob." Edward snorted. Alex glared at him then remembered that he helped her last night and she softened her expression.

Bella let go of her but didnt leave her side. Alex looked up at Edward who smiled knowingly, though there was something behind his smile.....

"By the way Edward, I wanted to thank you. For your help." He nodded.

"Anytime. Well, not really. But I was glad to help the first time." he smirked. She laughed as Bella looked between them both confused.

"So...." Alex said. "Why did Jacob tell me not to let you give me a hard time?"

Edward grimaced and chuckled humorlessly. "Apparently he felt the need to give me a very _visual _description of what happened last night." Alex blushed immensely.

"He what?!" It was bad enough his whole pack knew. Now Edward too?!

"What are you two talking about?" Bella asked confused. She didnt like being left out.

"Nothing Bella." Edward smiled a crooked smile at her, and Alex could almost literally see her melt.

She sighed and started toward the stairs. "Well if you dont mind, I need to change. And shower."

"Thats probably a good idea since you smell like a dog. Its like he was practically on top of you the whole night." Edward smirked.

Alex blushed and stuck her tongue out at him before hurrying up the stairs. _Now I know why Jake hates him so much...._

**See? I told you if you skipped the last one you'd be ok. lol. Anyway, reviews please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 26

When Charlie got home later that day, Alex was surprised that he wasnt angry. As soon as he saw her, he hugged her tightly and asked her numerous times if she was ok. She kept telling him she was fine.

"Dont ever run off like that again you understand me?" Charlie said in a stern voice.

"Yes. I understand. I wont run off again." Alex sighed.

He nodded. "Well, alright then." He stood there for a few seconds before turning and walking into the living room.

Alex sighed. "Why does he have to worry so much?"

"What are you talking about Alex?! We were all worried about you!" Bella said sitting next to her at the kitchen table. She glared at her. "Why did you go out with Gaven anyway?! Didnt you even think about how Jacob would feel?!"

Alex winced as Bella's words brought back memories of the night she had with Gaven and the events it led to. She honestly hadnt thought anything of it. She just figured it was as friends. But then she couldnt help feeling the way she did-though now she knew it was because of Gavens vampire powers. After spending time with Gaven, and away from Jacob, Alex realized that she needed Jacob. And that need led to the events of the previous night.

Alex heard Edward chuckle as she blushed. She glared at him, causing his smirk to widen. Bella still looked totally confused and Alex knew sooner or later she was going to catch on. Unfortunately that time was now.

She looked at Edward then at Alex with a questioning look. "What did you do last night when you went to Jacobs?"

Alex felt her face heat up. "What are you talking about? I slept." Which wasnt a total lie. Sh did sleep."It was a very tiring day."

"And night." Edward muttered but she heard him and gave him a glare. Bella seemed to be processing this information in her mind for a few minutes. Finally she gasped.

"Alex! You.....you didnt! With Jacob?!" she asked horrified. Alex looked over at Edward-who looked like a little kid when he just told on his sibling for doing something they shouldnt-then back at Bella.

"Well.......yes."

"WHAT?!" she yelled. Alex shushed her.

"Bella your dad! Dont talk too loud!"

"Alex! You're younger than me!"

"Only by a year...." she mumbled.

"How could you?!" Bella asked.

Alex turned to her. "Bella, havent you ever just looked at someone, and knew that you wanted to give yourself to them completely? Like you wanted to tie yourself to them in every way possible?"

Bella stared at her for a few seconds then her gaze flickered to Edward-who had immediately tensed when he read Alex's thoughts. "Sort of...."

"Well thats how I feel with Jake. I dont ever want anyone else. And I never will. I wanted to show him how much he means to me, and be with him in the best possible way." Alex smiled. It was then she realized what Bella had said. "Wait what do you mean Im younger than you?"

Bella flushed and looked down, and Edwards body looked like a statue. Alex looked between them both. _Dont tell me they never....._"Hold on. You two have.......well....had sex right?" Bella continued to stare at the floor.

"No. We havent." she stated simply.

Alex looked between them bewildered. "But why havent you-"

"Jacobs here." Edward interupted her. She could tell he wanted to get off the subject. Alex thought that was the only reason he said that, until there was a knock at the door a few seconds later.

Bella answered it, and sure enough, Jacob was standing there. Alex knew he could feel the tension in the air, because he was staring at them with an eyebrow raised. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Whats with you guys?" Alex grabbed his hand dragging him through the kitchen to the stairs.

"Dont worry. Its a long story." she smiled pulling him up to her room.

Alex walked with Jacob down to the beach hand in hand. There was a big bonfire like the day they met him, and it looked like a lot of the same people were there-she was surprised she remembered all of them.

"Hey Jake!" Alex looked over and saw Embry and Quil walking up-Quil walking with a toddler on his shoulders and Embry with his arm around a girls waist. She looked to be around her age. She had tan skin, and dark brown curly hair down past her shoulders. Her eyes werer a dark brown, like the rest of the Quileutes, so she figured she lived here on the reservation.

"Hey guys!" Jake called smiling as they reached them. "Alex, thats Claire." he said pointing to the little girl on Quils shoulders. She was patting him on the head, but he didnt seem to mind at all.

"Shes cute!" Alex smiled staring at her. She loved little kids, and she couldnt wait to have some of her own someday. Quil looked over as his name was called.

"Sorry. Gotta go. That'd be Claires mom." he waved and walked off.

Embry looked at the girl at his side smiling like he'd never seen anything like her before. Jake snorted.

"Thats Leilany. Shes Embry's girlfriend. And imprint." Alex looked at the girl and saw her glance at Embry and blush as she saw him watching her. Then she turned to Alex.

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you." she said smiling holding out her hand. Alex smiled and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you." she smiled. She seemed nice. Jacob sighed.

"Well, I hate to leave you, but Im gonna go walk around a bit. Do you mind hanging out together?"

"Not at all." Leilany said looking at Alex. "If thats ok with you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

Jake smiled and kissed her head. "I'll be around if you need me." he grabbed Embry's arm. "Come on."

Embry leaned down and gave Leilany a quick meaningful kiss before being dragged away by Jake. Alex giggled and looked over at her. She looked like she was in a daze or something.

Alex watched her for a few minutes until she came out of it and looked over at her.

"Oh. Im sorry! I didnt mean to space out like that! Its just...."

Alex laughed. "Its fine. Dont worry. I get like that sometimes when Jake kisses me too." Leilany smiled.

"Its wierd isnt it? This whole love at first sight thing?"

"Yeah tell me about it." Alex smiled. "But I wouldnt trade it for anything."

"Me either." Leilany agreed. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Kim and the others." Alex nodded as Leilany linked her arm in hers and steered her down the beach.

**Well.................reviews would be nice!! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 27

Leilany took Alex down further on the beach to where some other girls were. "Hey guys!" They all looked over and smiled. "This is Alex. She's Jacobs girlfriend."

Alex smiled. "Hi!"

A girl who looked around Alex's age walked up to her. "Hi! Im Kim. Its nice to finally meet you!" she said smiling shyly.

Leilany pointed to the others around naming them off. "And thats Emily." The girl she pointed to smiled and Alex did her best to smile back. She was quite beautiful, probably the most beautiful among them, except for the scar going down the right side of her face.

"Its nice to meet you." Emily said in a melodic voice smiling. "Jacob's told us all about you."

"Oh..." Alex smiled looking around at everyone. It was really peaceful here-she could understand why they all lived here.

Alex had a good time talking with the other girls for a while. Then another girl came over. She looked like she was a few years older than Alex, with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail and glasses that didnt take anything away from her beauty. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rebecca." Leilany said. Rebecca smiled then looked over at Alex, looking her up and down.

"So, you're Jake's girlfriend?"

"Um.....yes." Alex said feeling a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Stop staring at her Beck! You're gonna scare her!" Leilany laughed. Rebecca glanced at her smiling.

"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure she was good enough for my little brother." This caught Alex off guard.

"Wait what? Brother?!"

"Yeah. My names Rebecca Black." she said smiling.

"She's with Paul." Leilany muttered to Alex pointing to a guy who was staring over at them all. Alex noticed his eyes stayed locked on Rebecca.

She looked around at all of the girls then leaned towards Leilany. "So are all of you guys imprinted with one of them?"

"No. Just me, Emily, Kim, and Rebecca. Well, and you of course." she whispered back smiling. Alex nodded smiling.

"Hey! What are you all talking about?" she heard a voice say behind her. Alex turned and saw Jacob, Embry, and a boy she didnt know-but she realized he must Jared since he walked straight to Kim and sat down next to her taking her hand. Jacob sat down next to Alex, and Embry sat next to Leilany, who was on her other side.

"We were just getting to know each other." Leilany smiling leaning up against Embry-who smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Cool. Well, we should probably get going soon. Charlie wont be happy if you're out late." Jake said.

Alex nodded and looked at everyone. "Well, it was nice meeting you all."

"Yeah! Come back soon! We definitely have to hang out again!" Leilany said smiling. Jake stood up pulling her with him.

"Yeah. That'd be great!" Alex smiled. Jake looked over at Paul-who had walked over a few seconds ago and wrapped his arms around Rebecca from behind-and glared.

"Something wrong Jake?" Paul smirked.

Jacob's glare hardened. "Just because I know you dont really have a choice with this doesnt mean Im going to deal with it."

"Bring it Jake." Paul said.

"Jacob. Knock it off." Rebecca sighed. Jacob growled and took a step forward but stopped when he felt Alex pull on his hand.

"Jake please dont fight." she said. He stared at her then sighed.

"Fine. Come on. Lets get you home." Alex nodded, waved by to the others, and walked off with Jake.

Alex walked inside with Jacob and looked around. The t.v. was on in the living room so she figured Charlie was home. "Maybe you should just go straight to my room through my window." she whispered.

Jacob nodded and walked back out the door as Alex walked into the living room. "Hey Uncle Charlie."

Charlie sat up on the couch and looked at her. "Oh Alex. Hey. Did you have fun today?"

She nodded smiling. "Yeah. Um...Im gonna head to bed now. So I'll see you in the morning." she said walking up the stairs.

Alex walked into her room and saw Jacob sitting on her bed. She smiled and walked over to the bed, laying down next to Jake. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"So did you have fun today?" he whispered against her hair.

Alex smiled and leaned up kissing him gently on the lips. "Yeah. Everyone was really nice."

"Mmm..." Jacob kissed her again. "I wish Charlie wasnt here.....or the bloodsucker." he grimaced.

Alex chuckled. "He can probably hear you."

"Good." he said. "Let him hear this." He leaned in and kissed her roughly, and passionately. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

**Haha. I would totally do that to Edward too. It would annoy him so bad. lol. Well, reviews please!!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Twilight=not mine.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 28

Its been a few weeks since Alex got back from Italy. And since the night she will never forget. Alex and Jacob had slept together a few more times since then-much to Edwards displeasure. It wasnt her fault she couldnt stop thinking about it the day after!

Alex was currently sitting at lunch with Bella and Edward-who was glaring at her. She spent the night at Jacobs last night, meaning Edward didnt really appreciate the thoughts and images that were going through her head. But frankly, she didnt really care.

Finally the bell rang, and everyone started to leave. "Well, see you later!" Bella smiled waving and walking off with Edward.

Alex waved and walked off to her next class, which was Biology. Since Gaven was gone, she had the table to herself again. She didnt really mind. She preferred working by herself.

Alex sat down and took out her notebook. She began doodling until she heard the teacher speak.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Katie Torinelli. She just moved here." Alex looked up and saw a girl standing in front of the class smiling and waving-she definitely wasnt shy. She had long, light brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tan, and she was skinny, but not too skinny. She had curves that many guys would fawn over. She looked like she was an inch or so taller than Alex.

_Great....another new kid. At least this ones a girl. We wont have another problem like last time. _Alex thought of Gaven and scowled. She wasnt mad that he lied about being a vampire...but she was mad that he tricked her to get her to join the Vulturi and become a vampire herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt notice someone standing next to her until they spoke.

"Hey!" Alex jumped and looked up. It was the new girl. She sat down next to her smiling. "Im Katie! Its nice to meet you!"

Alex smiled. "Yeah. You too. Im Alex."

"I hope we can be friends! Its hard being the new kid."

"Yeah I know. I just moved here a while ago too."

"Oh really??" Katie asked smiling. When Alex nodded she continued. "Thats so cool! We have to hang out! You should definitely show me around! I mean, if you want of course."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah no problem!"

Katie smiled then turned to the front of the class. Well she didnt seem too bad. Alex could definitely see hanging out with her.

It turned out Katie was in a few more of Alex's classes. After their last class, both girls walked out to the parking lot together. The two were talking until Katie suddenly grinned.

"Whoa! Who's the hottie on the bike?" Alex looked over and saw Jake sitting on his black motorcycle. He still came to pick her up most days, unless he had something to do with the pack. She smiled.

"Well hes my-"

"Come on!" Katie said dragging her over to him. Jacob wasnt looking at them, so he didnt see the two of them come over. "Hey!"

He looked over startled and saw Alex. He smiled then looked over at Katie who was smiling at him. "Hi." he said looking between them both.

Alex smiled at him. "Jake this is-"

"Im Katie! Its nice to meet you!" Katie said holding out her hand smiling. Jacob smiled and shook it, and Alex didnt miss the flirty look Katie was giving him. And Jacob was starting to give one back! She scowled and walked in between them.

"Well sorry Katie. But we gotta go."

"Go?" she looked back and forth. "You know each other?"

"Yeah. Hes my boyfriend." Alex continued to scowl at her, but Katie kept glancing at Jacob.

She smiled."Oh. Well you're one lucky girl! If I had a boyfriend that hot....." she looked him up and down and Alex saw Jake smirk out of the corner of her eye.

Alex cleared her throat and got on the back of the bike. "Right well. See you tomorrow Katie." She hit Jake lightly on the arm.

"Oh right." he started it up then looked over at Katie again. "It was nice meeting you." He waved once before driving off.

Jacob drove down to the beach, and helped Alex up onto the same rock where he told her he was a werewolf. She sat with her arms crossed staring out at the ocean.

"Alex whats wrong?" Jacob asked staring at her worried. Alex knew he didnt like when she was upset. But she had every right to be! He was flirting with Katie! He shouldnt even want to _look _at another girl, let alone flirt with her! I mean, isnt that what the imprinting meant?! That he didnt see any other girl that way?! So what was going on?

"Nothing." Alex said shortly not looking at him.

"Alex...." he put his arm around her and pulled her close. She instinctively curled closer to his heat-it was getting kind of chilly. "I know you're upset. Did something happen today at school or something?"

Alex glared up at him. "Hmm well let me think......oh yeah! Something did happen! You flirted with another girl!"

Jacob blushed and looked away. "Im sorry....I dont know what came over me. I just couldnt help it."

"Right." she snorted."So what happened to the whole imprinting thing?"

"Alex just because I flirted with her doesnt mean I love her!" Jake defended himself.

Alex pulled away from him still glaring. "It doesnt matter! If you have a girlfriend you arent supposed to flirt with other girls!" She felt herself starting to tear up, and turned her head.

"Alex....please.....Im sorry...." Jake pleaded and she could hear the pain in his voice. He hated her being angry at him.

"Im just....afraid you're going to leave me...." Alex said as the tears started coming. She didnt know why she was crying. One minute she was angry and the next she was in tears.

Jacob pulled her into a tight hug. "Alex I would never leave you....it would hurt me too much.....to be away from you." He wiped her tears away. "Please stop crying."

Alex looked up at him as the tears stopped-somehow automatically. "You promise?" she asked smiling.

"Promise." he smiled leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

She was now confused. She wasnt feeling angry or sad. She was happy now. But how did her emotions change so fast? _Must be all this stress lately with school and finals...._ Alex pushed the thought to the back of her mind, as she rested her head on Jakes shoulder, and stared out at the ocean.

**Oooh so whats with this new girl???? Reviews please!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.

Word of advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 29

Alex sighed, pretending she was paying attention to the teacher. Though even pretending was hard with someone yapping in her ear the whole class. Katie had been talking to her non-stop since she walked into the room. Alex didnt really want to talk to her. Actually she didnt want to talk to her this whole week. Though Katie still insisted on talking to her and becoming her 'BFF' as she put it.

Everyday this week, when Jacob would pick Alex up from school, Katie would walk out with her, and the two of them would talk for at least 20 minutes-or until she said she wanted to leave. And if Jake ever said just a few more minutes Alex had the perfect weapon.

"But it would make me really happy if we could go now Jake." she would say smiling innocently. And of course, he wants to make her happy, so he takes her home immediately.

The thing that bothered her most was why every time Katie flirted with him, he flirted back! When she were standing right there! What the hell was that all about?! So, needless to say, Alex didnt really like Katie too much. Even though she didnt seem to notice this.

"So dont you think it would be great?!" Alex looked over at Katie as she finished the question.

"What would be great?"

"If me, you, and Jake hang out!" she grinned-Alex grimaced.

"Yeah.......wonderful." she muttered.

After school, Alex left a little late. She was called to Mrs. Bennetts office about a paper she had. So Alex got out to the parking lot late. She was hoping Jacob waited for her, so she didnt have to call someone to take her home. But, when she got out to the parking lot, she saw Jacob on his bike. This didnt make her smile though. Katie was standing there leaning on his bike, being the biggest slu-flirt ever! Alex glared and crumpled her paper, before walking over to them.

When she got there she cleared her throat. The two looked over smiling. "Hey Alex!" Katie said.

"Hey." Jake said smiling then looked back at Katie-this made Alex even more angry.

"So tomorrow's going to be fun isnt it?" Katie asked.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"The bonfire at the Rez. You knew about it right?"

_'Rez'? _Since when did she call the reservation _Rez_? And.....bonfire? "What bonfire?"

Katie looked up at Jake who looked away from the both of them. "You didnt tell her about the bonfire?"

"Well.....I was going to....." he mumbled. Alex stared at him disbelieving. Was he serious?! He told Katie about something before he told her?! Thats it. She had to get out of here. Now.

"Jake. I wanna go home." she said sternly.

Katie looked at her watch. "Yea. I should be getting home too. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she waved before walking off.

Alex got on the bike behind Jake and looked up at him. He was watching Katie walk away with a strange expression on his face. "Jake....."

He shook his head and glanced back at her, before starting the bike and driving off. On the main road, he started heading for the reservation-since she had been going over to his house after school.

"I said I want to go home Jake." Alex said quietly. He looked back at her confused.

"You mean, Charlies?" he asked."But you always come over."

Alex didnt answer him, just continued to stare down. She heard him sigh, then felt the bike turn around, heading the other direction.

Finally he pulled up in front of Charlies house and Alex got off the bike. "I'll see you tomorrow Jake." she said starting to walk away. That is until she felt him grab her arm. Alex turned and looked at him.

"Are you ok? You seem really down." Jacob asked worried. Seriously?! She couldnt believe he had the nerve to ask her if she was ok after what he did.

"Oh yea. Im perfect. Especially after watching you flirt with a girl right in front of me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

Alex gave a humorless laugh. "You've got to be kidding me! Dont act dumb Jacob. I was standing right there. I've been standing right there for the past 4 days you and _Katie _have your little flirt sessions!"

Surprisingly Jacob still looked dumbstruck. "Alex....what are you-"

"Ugh! Forget it Jake!" Alex started back up to the house. She couldnt believe he had the nerve to sit there and lie to her, straight to her face! Alex heard him callling her name, but she didnt care. She walked up and into the house.

**So is this Katie girl getting on your nerves yet? She is mine. Everytime I write about her I get annoyed. lol. Reviews please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! I'm glad you guys like my story!**

Disclaimer: Twilight isnt mine.

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf Ch 30

Alex walked in the house, slamming the door behind her. Immediately Bella was right there, Edward close behind her. "Oh my god! Alex whats wrong?! Edward said you and Jacob were fighting is everything ok?" she asked worried.

Alex looked up at Edward. She meant to glare at him for listening, but it didnt work real well considering the tears that were threatening to fall. She had never felt pain like this before. It was excruciating! Seeing the one person she loved the most in the world-no _universe_-flirt with someone else right in front of her.....and then completely deny it!! It was unbearable. Edward's expression was one of confusion though. And Alex was way too upset to try to understand why.

"Alex?" Bella asked sounding even more worried when she didn't answer.

Alex looked at her and smiled as best she could. "Y-yes. Im.....Im fine." Unfortunately she was having a hard time proving that.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone. I need to speak with Carlisle." Edward said before glancing at Alex. He hugged Bella then gave Alex one last confused glance before walking out.

Bella wrapped an arm around her cousins shoulders. "Come on. Lets go up to my room."

Alex allowed Bella to lead her to her room, numbly aware of what was going on. Her brain couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. She felt herself sitting down on the bed. Bella sat next to her.

"So....what happened?" she asked quietly.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly everything that had been happening lately came crashing down on her. She flung herself at Bella, wrapping her arms around her, and cried.

**Jacobs POV...****  
**I drove home after dropping Alex off, thoroughly confused. She said I was flirting with some girl named Katie. I didn't think I even knew a Katie! And besides, why would I flirt with someone besides her? I loved Alex, she was my everything. I don't even see other girls that way anymore.

I pulled up in front of my house and turned off the bike. I walked up to my front door and went inside. "Hey dad I'm back!" I called.

"I'm afraid your father isn't here right now."

I jumped turning around only to see a girl standing in my kitchen leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. She was smirking at me. I admit she was hot, but that was it. What I didn't understand was why I didn't sense her before.

"Who are you?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously, wondering how she got in my house.

She pushed herself off the counter and took a few steps closer to me still smirking. "My name's Katie."

**With Alex****  
**Alex didn't know how long she stayed crying in Bella's arms. It was dark before she finally came back to her senses. "Are you sure you want to go out now? Its kind of late." Bella said worried.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I just need some fresh air. I wont go far." she said quietly walking out the door.

She walked into the woods, deciding not to go too far so as not to get lost. She sat down on a tree stump still upset about Jake and.......Alex couldn't even think her name. Thinking about everything just made her heart hurt even more. _How could he do this to me? I wish I could just get away..... _"Are you alright, miss?" a smooth, velvet, unfortunately familiar voice asked.

Alex's eyes widened. Slowly, she lifted her head to look in front of her. "Gaven....." she whispered terrified.

Gaven smirked leaning down to her. "Its been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Alex stood up and backed up, her back hitting a tree. "Wh....What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious." Gaven said reaching his hand out to her. "I've come to take you away."

**A/N: Sorry this one was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Reviews please!! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you, all of you, for all of your reviews!! Everytime I read them I smile. It makes me happy that you all like my story so much!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

Word of Advice: Dont fall in love with a werewolf

"Take me....away?" Alex whispered terrified. She couldn't understand what was going on. Everything was so messed up lately, and for some reason, she just couldn't focus on one thing.

"Yes." Gaven said still smirking. "That is what you want isn't it?"

Alex looked up at him. "What?" He didn't have the power to read minds. But....she was just thinking about that before he came. So how......

"Things have been pretty rough here lately havent they?" he asked and before she could ask how he knew that he added "I've been keeping an eye on you."

Alex's eyes widened. He's been watching her.....for what? Did the Vulturi still want her? She felt herself getting lightheaded. "Why.....Why have you...."

Gaven's eyes softened. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you Alex. And I didn't trust wolf with you." His eyes hardened at the mention of Jacob, and Alex felt a sharp pain in her heart. He saw the pain flash across her face, and his expression changed to something unreadable before turning into a smirk again. "And now he's met some other girl hasn't he?"

Alex looked down sadly. She felt her knees give out, but before she hit the ground, two hard, cold arms were around her, holding her up.

"You don't look too good. Are you ok?" Gaven asked worried.

Alex nodded slowly before pushing away from him. She leaned over and threw up. Something was seriously wrong with her. She couldn't understand it. She was becoming emotional, getting lightheaded, and now feeling nauseous.

Suddenly Gaven scoffed. "I knew we shouldn't have let you come back. Aro should have just changed you right there when he had the chance. Now look. That stupid wolf's gone and got you pregnant."

Alex's eyes widened. _Pregnant?! _No! That was ridiculous! There was no way she could be! Her and Jake made sure to use protection! So she couldn't-she gasped. Sure they used protection now.....but that first time....._We weren't even thinking......Could I really be.... _Alex's thoughts cut off as she threw up again.

**Jacob's POV......****  
**Katie? So this was the girl Alex was saying I was flirting with? I had never even seen this girl before!

"So....where's Alex?" she asked only a few feet from me know.

"She's at home." I said still watching the girl suspiciously. Why wouldn't I remember this girl? And why would Alex think I was flirting with her if I've never met her?

"Are you sure?"

"What?" I said confused.

"Are you sure she's home?" Katie asked smirking. It made me feel like she knew something I didn't.

My eyes hardened. "Yes." I dropped her off at Charlies. Of course I knew she was home.

She only continued to smirk. "Well, she seemed pretty angry. Are you positive she wont leave because of what you've been doing?"

How did this girl seem to know what was going on? Had I really been flirting with her? But I wouldn't! I only see Alex in that way so.....and she wouldn't leave.....would she? "You know what's been going on with me." I said, stating, not asking.

Katie only smirked wider. "Maybe."

"How?" I asked. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Hmm...." she said walking up and placing her arms around my neck. "Why don't you tell me?"

Suddenly my nose burned with the stench of something unfortunately very familiar. I growled and pushed her away as my body began to automatically shake, my eyes wide. Everything seemed to click together now. How Alex thought I was flirting with this girl, yet I had no memory of it....

"What do you want with Alex?" I asked, trying to keep my anger under control-which was proving to be extremely hard.

Katie smirked. "Its not what I want. Its what Aro wants."

**A/N: Well thats a shocker isnt it? lol. Dont forget to review please!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long to get this out!!! Its just I was kind of having writers block. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story, but after some thinking, I figured out what I want to do. So I grace you with the next chapter. I'm not sure how well this turned out though. I'm really tired I haven't had much sleep lately. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and just to let you know, this chapter talks about abortion a little. I'm neutral about it, but if you're for it or against it or whatever, just please don't be offended ok? Its just a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight just Alex, Gaven, and Katie**

* * *

Alex stared at the ground, wide eyed with horror at what was happening. Everything didn't seem to be clicking in yet. And she couldn't be.....pregnant. _I can't....I'm only 17....I can't have a baby! And Jake.... _"Alex are you alright?" She looked out of the corner of her eyes at Gaven. He was kneeling down next to her, with a look of pure concern on his face. He had lost the mocking and bitter expression he had worn just a few minutes ago.

Alex nodded as she let him pick her up and set her down on a log. She wasn't in the mood to try and fight him. And lets face it, even if she did try he was still way stronger than her.

Gaven sat down next to her, still staring at her with that concerned expression. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the doctor."

Alex let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah that would be good. Because my uncle is just going to be thrill when my tests come back."

"That's not my problem." Gaven said tightly. Alex looked over at him and saw his hard expression. He didn't like this any more than she did

She looked down, the truth of it finally coming down on her. She was pregnant. And only 17. "I can't do this...." she said quietly and Gaven looked over at her.

"You can't do what?

"This!" Alex said hysterically putting her hand on her stomach. "I can't......I'm still in high school! Do you know what people will think?! And....Jake....."

Gaven stared at her, looking deep in thought. It looked like he was deciding on something. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke. "I know how you can fix this."

Alex looked up at Gaven curiously. "You do? How?"

Gaven seemed to choose his words carefully. "You don't want this.....baby." he said questioningly.

She had to think about that. Of course she wanted a baby…..eventually. Just not right now, when she was so young and in high school. Alex shook her head. "No."

"Then become a vampire."

Her whole body froze, and her breath caught in her throat. Did he...really just ask her that?! Was he insane? "What?! How will that help anything besides you getting what you want?!"

Gaven smiled slightly. "Think about it. If you're turned, you will technically die, and your body will stop changing. And since you're only about a month into the pregnancy, it won't be that bad."

Alex stared at him dumbfounded. "Wait....you're saying if I become a vampire, the baby will....die?" Gaven nodded. "But isn't that the same thing as an abortion?" She was kind of against the whole abortion thing. She always figured it a girl was stupid enough to get pregnant young, then she should deal with the consequences. Now however........

"Well, I guess you could kind of call it that." Gaven said shrugging. "But if you're a vampire you'll get something greater out of it than you will if you just get an abortion." He smiled knowingly. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it before. Becoming one of us."

And she couldn't deny it. Because she did. When she had first found out about the Vulturi wanting her, Alex wondered for a few seconds what it would be like to be a vampire. But then she had thought of Jacob, and how that would make him feel. And she knew she couldn't join them.

But what about now? Her and Jacob weren't really doing well, and now is when she needed him most. Yet he wasn't here. And he didn't seem to care about her anymore. All he cared about was _Katie. _Alex glared at the ground and Gaven smirked standing up.

"You're right. He doesn't care about you anymore does he?" She looked up at him angrily as his expression softened. "But I do. I love you Alex, and I would never flirt with another girl, I would never look at another girl. Never."

Alex stared at him, and the sincerity in his eyes was intense. She could tell he wasn't lying, and surprisingly....that made her happy. She was glad he cared about her. After all, before she knew about what Gaven was, she had started to form a bond with him, whether she tried to or not. Well ok, she couldn't deny that she felt something even after she found out too.

Gaven held out his hand to her, smiling. "Come with me Alex. Come to Italy, and join us. I promise you will be loved and respected, for the rest of your existence."

* * *

**Jacob's POV....**

"What Aro wants?" I asked glaring at the girl in front of me.

She only continued to smirk. "That's right. You were there before. You know Aro wants her to join him. And he will get what he wants."

"That will never happen!" I growled, clenching my fists trying to control the shaking. I didn't want to phase in here, it would destroy the house.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Katie said, still with that same smirk on her face. "You've been ignoring Alex for a while now, and she's not very happy with it. In fact, she's about fed up with it."

My glare became more intense as I stared at the vampire. "How do you know this?! And how could I have been apparently flirting with you? I've never met you!"

She laughed, and my shaking increased ten-fold. I had to get better control. "That's one of my powers wolf boy." she smirked.

"Powers?" I growled confused.

"Yep. Just like that mind reader, and the clairvoyant one. Only my power works by making people do what I want, and they don't remember a thing afterwards."

So that was it. She had been using her power to control me so I would ignore Alex. But why? This didn't make any sense. It couldn't be because she was attracted to me. We were mortal enemies, disgusted by the very presense of the other. And I couldn't imagine ever being with a vampire. The thought was sickening.

"I don't understand." I said through gritted teeth, still trying to keep my anger under control. "Why did you go through all this trouble? Couldn't you just take Alex if you want her so bad?" Saying that made me cringe. I couldn't bare to think of her being kidnapped again. It was bad enough the first time.

"Aro wants her to join of her own free will. So we just had to make a reason that she would leave this place and come with us." Katie smirked. "And thanks to you, its going to work."

"What do you mean?" I asked angrily.

She laughed. "I guess you really are dumb." She stopped laughing seeing my glare and smirked again. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually what I mean. But you shouldn't have been ignoring her so much Jacob. You hurt Alex really bad. And now there's no telling what she'll do."

I continued to glare at her. Why did she have to be such a pain?! Why couldn't she just tell me what she was talking about? And she was acting like she knew something I didn't about Alex. I realized something as my body tensed. "Where is Alex?"

The vampire only continued to smirk as she answered. "She's with Gaven."

* * *

Alex stared at him for a few seconds before looking down at his outstretched hand. No. She couldn't. She wouldn't. What about Jake? Well what about him......he's been ignoring her this whole week, and he was paying more attention to Katie than he was her. And Gaven did care about her. Alex could feel it. But could she really leave.....just to get rid of this thing that was now growing in her? No. As she thought about it, that wasn't the only reason. She had thought about this before. Jacob was going to live forever, well almost. And she was going to get old and die. Could she really live like that?

"Well Alex?" Gaven asked bringing Alex out of her thoughts. He was smiling softly at her, his hand still outstretched, waiting for her answer.

Alex stared back at his hand, before doing something she didn't think she would ever do. She slowly reached out, and placed her hand in his, as Gaven's smile turned into a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh....what's going on now?! Well, I know obviously. lol. Anywho, review please and let me know what you think!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Ok well this isn't as long as the other ones but my hand is starting to hurt so I can't write anymore lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV****  
**My eyes widened, as I tried to keep my shaking to a minimum. Did I hear her right? She just said....."What...did you say?" I asked quietly.

Katie continued to smirk-she was enjoying this apparently. "I said she's with Gaven." she paused. "And I'm afraid you've lost her."

I glared at her as part of my heart seemed to leave me at those words. This was Katie's plan all along. She made me flirt with her, and ignore Alex, all so Alex would get so sick of it that she left.....No. I couldn't think that. Alex wouldn't leave me.....would she?

An image of her face when I dropped her off at Charlie's seemed to tell me otherwise. Alex was furious with me. But was she furious enough to leave her family?

I glared at the still smirking vampire as my phone rang. I walked over, not taking my eyes off the bloodsucker for a second, before picking up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Jake its Alice! we have a problem!" a frantic high voice said from the other end.

Immediately my thoughts became jumbled. What could be so wrong that the Cullens had to call me? was it about..... "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

There was a slight pause before she spoke. "Its Alex. She's gone."

My whole body froze, and became numb at the same instant. She was gone......she really left.....the reason for my existence, left me.....

"Told ya." Katie said winking before running out of the house in a blur.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to follow her, but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't feel anything. It was like I....didn't exist anymore....she was gone, nothing mattered now.

**

* * *

****Alex's POV****  
**Alex walked with Gaven down the hall of the Vulturi castle, not so sure she was comfortable with her decision anymore. Somehow Gaven had gotten the two of them here in the blink of an eye. He had said it was one of his powers, but could a vampire really have more than one special ability?

Alex looked up, coming out of her thoughts as a door opened. Gaven, still holding her hand, pulled her into the room. Her body froze when she saw the three ancient vampires turn at her entrance. She definitely wasn't as sure about this as she was before.

"Ah, dear Alex! It's wonderful to see you again!" Aro said as he drifted over to her, Caius and Marcus following silently.

"She has agreed Aro." Gaven said smiling with a smug aura about him.

The three ancient vampires stared at her. Aro smiled happily. "Really?? Thats excellent!! We would be happy to have you join us my dear!"

Alex smiled at him nervously, not sure what to say. Now that she was here, she was beginning to have second thoughts about this. She wasn't sure she was cut out to be a vampire. Besides, her thoughts kept being taken back to Jacob, though she continued to push them aside. What was the point of worrying what he thought? He didn't care what happened to her anymore.

Aro suddenly looked past Alex and smiled, as the others followed his gaze. "Ah welcome back my dear!" he said jubilantly.

"Thank you Aro." a voice-a familiar voice-chimed appearing beside Aro in a split second. Alex's eyes widened, and her heart stopped as Katie smiled at her. "Hi Alex! How are you?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Katie was a vampire....all this time. What was wrong with her? She seemed to be attracting a bunch of new kids at the school who were mythical creatures. Maybe she died and this is her own personal hell......she shrugged inwardly. It was a possibility.

"I just saw Jacob a few minutes ago." Alex's breath caught in her throat as she looked at her. She was smiling still. "Yeah I went over to his house after he dropped you off, and we hung out. When I told him we couldn't keep sneaking around like that, he told me he was going to break up with you the next time he saw you." her smile turned into a smirk as Alex felt her heart break in two.

But why did this hurt so much? She accepted that he didn't want her anymore. So why did Alex feel like dying right now? Her breath was coming in shallow breaths, as she tried to take everything in. This just couldn't be happening. What about the imprint thing? He was supposed to love her more than anything, Jake told her that himself. So why........

Gaven glared at Katie, holding Alex tightly. "Knock it off Katie! Can't you see what you're doing to her?!"

"I'm just telling her the truth." the girl sneered still smirking. "Oh but I forgot, you've fallen in love with her haven't you little brother?"

Alex wasn't out of it enough to miss that. Brother?! Gaven and Katie were.....siblings?! She felt her knees give out, but she didn't touch the floor.

Gaven caught her, and drew her up into his arms bridal style. "I think you should rest. You've been through a lot today." he said.

Aro nodded, never having lost his smile through the whole conversation. "Yes that is a good idea. Gaven why don't you take dear Alex to her room, and we will continue this discussion about changing her after she is well rested."

Gaven nodded, and turned swiftly, quickly walking out of the room. Alex didn't know what happened after that, because the next thing she knew, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Review please and let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
